And then I became a boy
by Pocky Ichigo
Summary: Sanji est un intersexuel. Malgré son opération, depuis tout petit il s'est comporté et considéré comme une fille. Mais voilà qu'à son arrivée à son nouveau lycée, la puberté apporte définitivement à son corps les marques du 'sexe fort'. Grand féministe méprisant les trois quarts des hommes, arrivera-t-il à gérer son nouveau rôle de jeune homme sans faire trop de bavures ? Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Titre:** And then I became a boy. (titre pourri, je vous l'accorde) / PROLOGUE

**Genre:** Romance/Drama + Humour/Friendship

**Pairing:** Zoro/Sanji ('_of course!_' j'ai envie de dire XD)

**Résumé:** Sanji est un intersexuel. Malgré son opération, depuis tout petit il s'est comporté et considéré comme une fille. Mais voilà qu'à son arrivée à son nouveau lycée, la puberté apporte définitivement à son corps les marques du 'sexe fort'. Grand féministe méprisant les trois quarts des hommes, arrivera-t-il à gérer son nouveau rôle de jeune homme sans faire trop de bavures ?

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda Eiichiro les autres sont de moi. Certaines d'entre vous reconnaitront peut-être en idée de base le drama _IS~Otoko demo Onna demo nai Sei _(littéralement : « le genre qui n'est ni homme, ni femme ») ^^ Couverture : J'emprunte ce Sanji féminin à honeyf de devientart :3 Cependant, dans l'histoire, Sanji porte la frange de l'autre côté.

Pour finir, avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je souhaiterai préciser que lorsque j'ai ouvert une page internet recensant tous les cas d'intersexualité (parce que j'aime bien être documentée quand j'écris quelque chose), je n'ai rien compris du jargon scientifique qui faisait la quasi-totalité du document. La seule chose que j'ai compris, en fait, c'est qu'il y a un cas d'intersexualité qui ressemble à celui de Sanji, c'est tout, je n'ai donc pas la prétention de décrire des faits _réalistes _dans cette fic 'o'

Bonne lecture~ x)

* * *

Jeudi 28 août.

Cher Journal,

Je m'appelle Sanji, mais tous les gens que j'ai rencontrés depuis toute petite me connaissent seulement sous le nom de 'Sunny'. Un peu bizarre non ? Bon, en même temps ce n'est pas comme si un journal intime pouvait répondre à ma question et/ou approuver mes dires, mais si j'écris c'est pour me soulager de tout ce qui m'alourdi l'esprit. Alors, autant le faire avec style et des questions rhétoriques.  
Mon histoire, mon corps, l'histoire de mon corps est si complexe que je ressens un besoin pressant de la coucher bien à plat sur le papier, dans l'espoir de me libérer de l'espèce de gigantesque nœud mental qui me fout la migraine à chaque fois que je tente de le démêler. J'en ai besoin avant de commencer ce nouveau challenge que sera ma vie dès demain.

Il y a encore un mois, j'étais Sunny, j'habitais dans le sud de la France avec ma famille : Masaki, mon père, Emma ma mère, Ambre ma petite sœur de neuf ans, et j'étais une fille. Ou du moins considérée comme telle. A présent, il faut m'appeler Sanji, j'ai déménagé sur la côte ouest d'une ville appelée Yokosuka – dans la préfecture de Kanagawa, au Japon. Mon lycée est dans la grosse ville voisine – Yokohama – et je dois y aller en tant que garçon, dans un uniforme de… garçon. Et en plus j'ai dû couper mes longs cheveux blonds qui m'allaient jusqu'aux fesses. Dégoutée. (Ou plutôt, 'dégouté', devrais-je dire maintenant, mais à ce que je sache on n'a pas besoin de jouer la comédie face à un journal intime, alors je vais rester moi-même et parler au féminin).

Comme explication à cette situation plus que bizarre que je viens d'écrire plus haut, il faut déjà savoir que je suis un IS. Un intersexuel. Les intersexuels sont, pour expliquer avec simplicité, des personnes dont le corps n'a pas réussi à se décider entre fille ou garçon et a fini par choisir les deux. Mon corps est un sacré rebelle. Il y a des dizaines de types d'IS différents, et honnêtement je ne me suis pas amusée à apprendre tous les cas possibles. J'avoue que j'ai déjà assez de mal à retenir le nom du mien alors… attends, c'est quoi déjà ? … Ok, bon ben j'ai encore oublié et ça me fait une belle jambe.

Les gens comme moi ne sont pas reconnus par la société. Je n'existe pas à ses yeux. C'est vrai quoi, à part dans les formulaires d'inscription de quelques sites web qui se veulent plus originaux que les autres, t'as déjà vu une case 'intersexuel' à côté de celles de 'sexe masculin' et 'sexe féminin' dans un quelconque papier officiel ? Moi non, et honnêtement, je pense que les 'une personne sur quatre mille autres' qui sont dans le même cas que moi n'ont jamais eu ce 'plaisir' non plus. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on se vante publiquement, alors il vaut mieux se cacher, oui, et que personne ne s'aperçoive de notre existence. On ne sait jamais, on pourrait se faire prendre pour des aliens voulant envahir la Terre, haha. Pourtant, j'aimerais un jour pouvoir dire aux gens que je croise qui je suis réellement, et ce sans avoir peur d'être jugée.

La grande majorité des parents d'IS ont décidé de faire opérer leur enfant très peu de temps après leur naissance. Juste le temps de se décider sur ce qu'ils préfèrent avoir : 'une petite fille ou un petit garçon ?' et hop, l'opération est prescrite. Même s'il y a des risques que l'enfant ne puisse procréer plus tard, c'est toujours mieux d'être stérile qu'être 'trop différent' selon le commun des parents.

Les miens de parents, ils avaient d'abord décidé que l'opération pouvait attendre, attendre que je sois assez mature pour décider seule du sort de mon propre corps. Mais au final, il a fallut opérer quand même, car mes organes intérieurs féminins étaient mal positionnés et cela risquait de se révéler cancérigène si laissé tel quel. Je suis devenu un petit garçon, autant physiquement que dans le livret familial… fin de l'histoire ?

Pourtant, si mon corps est identique à celui de n'importe quel homme normalement constitué – un homme aux traits plus fins que la moyenne et à une peau anormalement douce pour un homme… m'enfin bon, passons – ma psyché a pris le chemin inverse, celui qui mène au côté rose de la force.

J'adore cuisiner, coudre, les trucs mignons, les accessoires pour cheveux, les robes, mettre du rose sur mes joues, me faire des anglaises et des tresses (ou plutôt, _j'adorais_, parce que maintenant ce n'est plus vraiment possible…), m'appliquer à la présentation de tous mes plats comme s'ils étaient des œuvres d'art, manger des sucreries, lire des shoujou manga à l'eau de rose… ah, et si je me casse un ongle et que je n'ai pas de lime sur moi pour rattraper le coup, c'est la psychose. Ma petite sœur, depuis sa naissance c'est ma petite poupée attitrée. Mon mini-moi. Et enfin, j'ai un caractère si tatillon et exigeant qu'on m'appelle parfois princesse – manière détournée de me signaler que je suis une chieuse, mais cela me plait assez.

On pourrait croire vu mes goûts que je suis une poupée Barbie idiote, mais cela n'est pas le cas et mon fort caractère a tendance à prouver le contraire à ceux qui me jugeraient trop vite. Je ne suis pas une pouffiasse sans cerveau, j'aime aussi lire des chef-d'œuvres de la littérature et de la poésie de tout horizons et je suis ouverte d'esprit… contrairement à la grande majorité des hommes, ces hommes des cavernes mal léchés.

Bref, depuis que je suis petite c'est comme ça que je me suis construite et mes parents, ne voulant que mon bonheur, n'ont jamais rien fait pour m'empêcher de jouer à la poupée avec mes amies de maternelle ou autre. Ils avaient même adopté le prénom par lequel je faisais référence à moi-même lorsque je ne savais pas encore bien prononcer 'Sanji', qui s'était transformé en un mirifique 'Sanni'. A chaque rentrée que j'ai faite, une petite entrevue avec mes professeurs et l'infirmière de l'école et j'étais classifiée en tant que fille pour le reste de l'année scolaire. J'étais devenue Sunny. Mais maintenant il va falloir que tout ça change.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de tous les changements engendrés par notre déménagement au Japon ou si c'est naturel – probablement les deux – mais mon corps a été complètement bouleversé. Les filles atteignent toujours la puberté bien avant les garçons, c'est bien connu, alors même si parmi mes camarades de classes aux rondeurs nouvelles, je passais pour une planche à pain ('_hey mamzelle, ton daron il serait pas boulanger ? Nan parce que t'es une vraie planche à pain LOL MDR_', haha très drôle), j'avais encore cette silhouette fine qu'on pouvait méprendre avec celle d'une fille. Et la voix aussi.

Dès notre arrivée au Japon, BAM poussée de croissance : torse et épaules qui s'élargissent, plus moyen de rentrer dans aucune de mes robes BAM puberté en mode accélérée : poils qui s'épaississent et se démultiplient – allant même jusqu'à attaquer la pointe de mon menton – voix d'ordinaire si douce qui mue et tout ça en à peine un mois, me clouant à mon futon à l'aide d'un lourd marteau appelé Fièvre.

Entre les allers-retours à l'hôpital, les prises de cachets de testostérones censés aider mon corps à se développer et les douleurs liées à la croissance brusque de mon squelette, inutile de préciser que j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre en pleine transformation et que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter les alentours.

Evidemment lorsque je me suis présentée à mon nouveau lycée pour m'inscrire, il y a quatre jours, accompagnée de ma mère, l'habituelle conversation à propos de mon 'petit problème' nous a tout de suite parue superflue et est passée à la trappe. On m'a fait faire le tour des bâtiments, montré ma future classe, donné mon emploi du temps, pris mes mesures pour la confection de mon uniforme… masculin et basta.

Demain, l'aventure commence et je me sens super prête dans mon nouveau corps affaibli par ma 'transformation' et la chaleur étouffante et humide de la région ! haha…

God gracious. Je ne sais même pas si je vais arriver à dormir cette nuit.

Aller, je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure de mes cachets.

* * *

Salut les gens, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ça me fait très plaisir vous savez n.n

Je me suis enfin décidée à poster le prologue de cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plus de trois mois. Mon but premier était d'écrire plusieurs chapitres à l'avance – voire même de finir l'histoire – avant de commencer à poster, mais je manque de confiance en moi et finalement, après avoir écrit plusieurs pages du premier chapitre, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être mieux que je poste au fur et à mesure.

Comme ça, vous lecteurs, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous pensez, ce qui vous déplais, ce que vous aimez et ce qui vous ne vous parait pas très clair et moi, derrière mon écran, je suis motivée et je sais que je n'écris pas pour rien (car en effet j'écris surtout pour les autres – vous par extension) . Enfin, si vous pensez que cette histoire ne vaut pas la peine d'être continuée, signalez-le aussi hein~ T.T

Pour celles (ceux ?) qui se poseraient la question : non, **toute l'histoire ne sera pas sous forme de journal intime.** J'ai pensé qu'expliquer la situation de Sanji sous la forme narrative serait trop lourd à lire, alors qu'en utilisant l'astuce du journal intime, grâce à sa forme moins littéraire et presque 'parlée', l'explication était tout de suite plus fluide pour le lecteur… à vous de me le confirmer ou pas :3

Ensuite, **Sanji sera désigné par le pronom 'il' dans la narration de l'histoire **(je préfère préciser au cas où certaines seraient gênées à l'idée que ce soit le contraire).

En espérant que cela m'aide à rendre mon histoire plus précise (dans la géographie, la description, la culture), je fais appel aux souvenirs de mon semestre d'études au Japon ou j'étais en famille d'accueil à Yokosuka et mon lycée se situait dans un quartier de Yokohama. J_'essayerai_ donc d'être le plus réaliste possible dans mes descriptions en espérant vous faire voyager au travers de mon récit !

Sanji sait évidemment parler le japonais grâce à son père ainsi qu'à sa mère qui le parle couramment, mais il aura du mal à comprendre les expressions des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Oh et il aura aussi quelques lacunes au niveau des kanji ! Et je l'imagine bien avec quelques petits chocs culturels ^^

Voilà voilà~ n'hésitez surtout pas *sort une massue* à commenter pour dire ce que vous pensez et si vous avez des questions :3 Chu~


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir/Bonjour à toutes !

Tout d'abord – et au risque de faire passer l'intro de ce chapitre pour une cérémonie de remise d'Awards – j'aimerais remercier celles qui ont laissé des reviews (DarkAngeliDragonne, Stoneskin, Guest1 – XD – , Hotaru, Ruka, Felindra et Guest2) qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui m'ont données énormément de courage pour finir ce que je peux appeler 'le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit' (ouais bon, il y a plus long, je sais, mais c'est mon propre petit record ^^).

Quand j'ai vu que mon chapitre ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer, j'ai pensé le couper en deux et puis finalement non, alors profitez bien ces 12 pages word que j'ai presque fini par haïr, je vous l'avoue ^^'

**TRUCS MEGA IMPORTANTS :**

**L'uniforme au lycée de Sanji :** Si vous voulez le voir, c/c ce lien ( http*:/i48*.*tin*ypic*.*com/2d0zzix*.*jpg ) et n'oubliez pas d'enlever les astérisques ^^ Sur les photos ce sont les uniformes du lycée où j'étais, et c'est aussi celui où Sanji va. J'ai flouté les visages parce que euuh, les Japonais sont super sérieux sur les copyrights, et que la photo est assez récente puisque je connais les élèves qui y posent, donc voilàlepourquoiducomment ^^' Ah, et le haut que porte Sanji dans ce chapitre fait aussi parti de l'uniforme, mais ils ne l'ont pas pris en photo o.o

**Le nom du lycée dans la fic : **je l'ai changé aussi, parce que j'ai pas envie que des gens du lycée arrivent sur cette fiction parce que j'ai marqué le nom du lycée et qu'il va ressortir sur les moteurs de recherches (désolée si je vous parais ch*ante avec toutes ces précautions).

**Les phrases entre crochés** sont des précisions, mais je pense que vous l'auriez compris de toute façon.

**Les mots et phrases en gras** sont en Français dans l'histoire, parce qu'une famille bilingue, forcément j'me suis dit que ça serait pas crédible s'ils ne parlaient pas dans les deux langues ^^

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Lorsque son réveil sonna à six heures précises, le blondinet qu'il était chargé de réveiller n'avait pour une fois pas faillit succomber d'une crise cardiaque. Sa mélodie stridente à haut volume fut même une délivrance, un soulagement, pour le pauvre Sanji qui avait les yeux grand ouverts depuis déjà plus de quatre heures auparavant.

Allongé sur son futon dans la semi-obscurité de sa chambre, il avait vainement tenté de se rendormir en écoutant le bruit de la mer sur laquelle donnait sa fenêtre. Les vagues étaient pourtant calmes cette nuit là, mais il n'avait pu refermer l'œil et son regard revenait immanquablement se poser sur la forme sombre de son uniforme qu'il pouvait distinguer, accroché sur des cintres à la tringle du rideau de l'autre fenêtre en face de son pied de lit.

Stress de la rentrée ? Un peu. Mais la vraie angoisse qui le rongeait intérieurement, c'était le fait que d'ici quelques heures il devrait se comporter comme un garçon et serait considéré comme tel.

Et s'il ne parvenait pas à être crédible ? Et s'il se faisait rejeter parce qu'il paraitrait trop bizarre aux yeux de ses nouveaux camarades de classe ? Et si sa vie devenait un enfer ?

La tolérance… jusqu'à présent il ne s'en était jamais inquiété – ou presque – malgré qu'il faille prendre quelques précautions pour que personne ne remarque la 'chose en trop' située au niveau de son entrejambe, il s'était épanouit en toute quiétude et insouciance, comme l'aurait fait la plus normale des petites filles.

Ça avait été un sacré coup dur pour la famille Kuroashi. Leur vie avait été tellement heureuse jusqu'à présent… ils ne leur était jamais venu à l'esprit que leur fille qui avait déjà un sexe masculin finirait par se développer en un vrai jeune homme, avec une voix de jeune homme, une carrure de jeune homme et euh, une fourrure de jeune homme – sans plus rentrer dans les détails.

Plus que l'angoisse de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un d'autre en train d'appeler Sanji 'Sunny' ou 'ma fille', Emma et Masaki s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur aîné et sur comment il pouvait se sentir avec tout ces changements.

Le désormais jeune homme, quant à lui, s'appliquait à faire comme de rien n'était pour n'inquiéter personne.

Il roula sur son lit et colla son front sur la vitre pour observer la mer. Le Mont Fuji n'était pas visible ce jour-là, ni ne l'avait été les jours d'avant. En été l'humidité ambiante posait un écran opaque sur l'horizon et il n'y avait que le soir, où le soleil se couchait sur l'eau, que l'on pouvait distinguer la célèbre montagne en ombre chinoise, et encore, ce n'était pas systématique.

Le lycéen rassembla finalement son courage et s'assit au bord du lit, où il se frotta les yeux et s'étira un instant avant de se lever et d'attraper son uniforme d'été pour l'enfiler.

L'uniforme d'été consistait d'un pantalon long – mais au tissus plus fin que celui d'hiver, l'avait-on rassuré – et au choix d'un T-shirt blanc ou d'une chemise à manches courtes bleu clair à laquelle on pouvait ajouter, si on le souhaitait, une des deux cravates de l'uniforme : tons rouges-rosés ou tons bleus.

Le jeune homme se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'air débraillé pour son premier jour d'école, et il opta pour la chemise et la cravate bleue qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur saphir de ses yeux.

Il rentra les pans de la chemise dans son pantalon, comme on le lui avait prescrit, mis des chaussettes puis passa un peigne dans ses cheveux dorés avant de descendre à la salle à manger.

Il s'installa à la table et avala en silence, et avec peine, le petit déjeuner préparé par sa mère qui, après l'avoir serré un instant dans ses bras, essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant du beau temps, de tout et de rien.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Masaki, qui joignit aussitôt ses forces à celles de sa femme, sans grand succès, car tout ce qu'ils arrivèrent à tirer de Sanji fut quelques brèves réponses affirmatives ou négatives, quand ce n'était pas qu'un simple « Hm » distant.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à la vieille horloge et décida qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il débarrassa rapidement son assiette de tartines à moitié mangées, alla se brosser les dents et s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée de la maison, pour mettre ses chaussures.

**- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de bentô pour ce midi ? **demanda sa mère, apeuré du peu de nourriture qu'avait ingurgité Sanji.

**- Oui maman, comme c'est le premier jour après les vacances d'été, il y a juste un discours du proviseur et on sort à midi moins vingt ! Tu l'as déjà demandé deux fois à mon professeur principal !**

**-Euh… bien… tu prends un paquet de biscuits alors ? Au cas où…**

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel en fourrant le paquet que lui tendait sa mère dans son sac. C'était lui qui faisait sa rentrée dans un tout nouveau lycée, mais on aurait dit que c'était elle qui s'inquiétait à sa place. Bon, à vrai dire il s'inquiétait lui aussi, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas le laisser paraître.

Après tout, entre toute la paperasse qui avait dû être remplie lors de leur déménagement et sa transformation digne d'un mutant, il commençait à avoir l'habitude du stress ces derniers mois. Quoique sa brusque métamorphose en jeune homme avait plus relevé du désespoir que du stress.

- Si un garçon t'approche de trop près, n'hésites pas à lui mettre un coup de pied là où je t'ai dit d'accord ?

Nouveau regard désespéré lancé vers le ciel. Petit soupir et sourire forcé à l'adresse de ses parents surprotecteurs, qui le regardaient avec inquiétude enfiler ses chaussures vernies d'uniforme puis ajuster dans le miroir de l'entrée ses beaux cheveux dorés, qu'il tenait de sa mère, fraichement coupés, et dont la franche lui retombait sur la partie droite du visage.

- Papa, étant donné que, d'un point de vue extérieur, je suis désormais un garçon, si un autre garçon m'approche c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? répondit-il d'une voix posée, alors qu'un nœud semblait se serrer dans sa gorge à chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait.

Son père acquiesça, semblant quelque peu rassuré par la logique implacable de… 'son fils'. Il avait beaucoup de mal à appeler le lycéen 'mon fils' et non plus 'ma fille', d'abord par habitude et aussi parce qu'il se sentait responsable d'avoir compliqué la vie de son enfant, à cause de sa mutation qui avait semblé engranger cette situation peu confortable.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, le grand blond pris une inspiration et, avec le petit sourire de celui qui s'apprête à tenter de battre le record d'apnée tout en sachant qu'il n'y survivra pas, lança la petite phrase qui débuterait désormais chaque jours d'école à venir :

- **Bon, ben**… itteki…

- **Grande soeur**! Attends!

Un tourbillon de longs cheveux bruns plus tard, et Sanji se retrouvait avec sa petite sœur de neuf ans dans les bras, vacillant quelque peu sur ses longues jambes.

Des deux 'sœurs', Ambre était celle qui avait le plus hérité des traits asiatiques de leur père. Seuls ses longs cils et ses yeux bleus brillants comme deux pierres précieuses – pareils à ceux de Sanji – ainsi que sa peau fragile et blanche révélaient son métissage.

La petite avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, malgré les réprimandes d'Emma qui lui priait de faire plus attention avec son aîné. La rentrée de son école n'était que la semaine suivante et elle venait de sortir du lit en pyjama et en courant, le poing droit délicatement refermé sur quelque chose qu'elle tendit à Sanji :

- **Tiens Sunny, Maman m'a aidée à le faire pour toi ! Un **_**omomari**_** !**

Elle déplia les doigts qui dévoilèrent une espèce de petit sac en soie bleu océan et de forme rectangulaire. Au fil doré étaient brodées ses initiales SK. Le lycéen sourit en reconnaissant une parfaite imitation des porte-bonheurs vendus dans les temples.

- Un _omamori_ tu veux dire, rit-il en embrassant le front de Ambre, **merci ! **Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? ajouta-il avec curiosité.

- Quelque chose pour te porter chance, mais tu ne dois pas l'ouvrir ! répondit-elle avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

Sanji la rassura immédiatement :

- D'accord, d'accord, je ne le ferais pas, promis.

Un dernier baiser sur le front et il la reposa parterre, réajusta les anses de son sac de cours sur son épaule et, avec un sourire et tout de même un petit peu plus détendu, ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Sur un petit signe de la main, il sortit dans la douce fraicheur matinale.

- Ittekimasu ! [J'y vais]

- Itterashai ! [Bonne chance/ A plus tard – vive la traduc' quoi…]

La porte se referma. Trois pas vers le portail de la maisonnée et le blondinet entendit le bruit de la poignée derrière lui. Il se retourna avec un soupir pour faire face au visage inquiet de sa mère, dépassant de l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Si tu te sens mal, n'hésites pas à aller à l'infirmerie hein.**

**- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il refit demi-tour et continua à descendre la petite pente.

**- Appelle à la maison aussi d'accord ?**

Cette fois-ci il ne se retourna pas et toujours en marchant, répondit :

**- Oui m'man…**

**- Ou alors demande à ton lycée de t'appeler un taxi pour aller à l'hôpital, je leur ferai un chèque pour rembourser les frais !**

Sanji ferma le portail derrière lui et lui lança un baiser volant ainsi qu'un sourire avant remonter la rue jusqu'à la route principale où se trouvait l'arrêt de bus. Il aurait préféré partir dans le sens inverse pour s'allonger sur le sable chaud à à peine quinze mètres de lui, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix.

Arrivé à l'arrêt qui était indiqué ni plus ni moins par un simple panneau bleu avec les fiches des horaires collées en dessous, le jeune homme s'étira, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Encore huit minutes à attendre.

Il tourna le dos à la route, s'accoudant à une rambarde un peu rouillée et suivit distraitement du regard le ruisseau qui glougloutait paisiblement en allant rejoindre les flots de la mer. Au loin il pouvait apercevoir les pêcheurs s'affairer à leurs occupations sur le rivage.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à l'heure et constata qu'il restait encore quatre minutes avant que le bus n'arrive. Enième soupir. Enfin, il préférait largement attendre seul en admirant la mer plutôt que de stresser avec ses parents et sa sœur qui n'auraient rien arrangé. Et puis, aller à l'hôpital ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Sanji savait parfaitement qu'au Japon il n'y avait pas de médecins traitants chez qui aller se plaindre en cas de petit bobo, et que les hôpitaux se chargeaient de tout cela, mais pour lui dire 'Je vais à l'hôpital', c'était comme dramatiser la situation et il ne le supportait pas.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que le bus arrivant, il y était monté et avait passé machinalement sa carte sur la machine à droite de l'entrée. Ce fut d'ailleurs le bip qu'elle émit qui le tira de sa réflexion.

Faute de place libre, il s'accrocha à une des poignées pendant au plafonnier et regarda défiler le paysage en essayant de ne penser à rien. Il réussit, ou presque, car il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire, lorsque le bus passa par Hayama, que tout de même, passer tous les matins devant la résidence secondaire de l'Empereur c'était sacrément classe – même si ça devait être encore mieux d'y habiter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il descendait à la gare de Shinzushi et sprintait pour avoir son train.

Son lycée n'était en effet pas des plus proches. Sanji l'avait lui-même choisit parce que le niveau n'était pas réputé comme étant élevé et donc parfait pour lui laisser le temps de se mettre dans le bain – à moins que le niveau faible japonais soit égal au niveau élevé français et, dans ce cas, ça poserait problème… Mais le lycéen se rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait en se disant que si son dossier avait été accepté, c'était qu'il n'était pas en dessous du niveau demandé et ça, c'était un bon point.

La deuxième raison qui l'avait fait jeter son dévolu sur Yokohama Gakuen et pas un autre, c'est qu'il avait lu que beaucoup de métis y étudiaient et que, comme il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être une bête de foire à son arrivée, dans ce lycée il passerait presque inaperçu, non ? Tel avait été son raisonnement et trente minutes de bus, dix de train et les vingt de marche à pieds qu'il devrait accomplir deux fois par jour ne l'avaient pas fait changer d'avis.

Si il n'avait guère aperçu plus de deux élèves portant le même uniforme que lui dans le train, c'est lorsqu'il atteignit la gare de Kanazawa-Hakkei qu'il pu en voir par poignées parmi la masse des salary-men et women se précipitant pour ne pas rater leur changement.

Suivant le flot des élèves qui le mena à bon port, il se dit que le système de l'uniforme était très pratique pour les handicapés du sens de l'orientation – ce qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas.

Sur son chemin il vit des garçons qui lui firent des signes de tête amicaux, d'autres qui chahutaient et des filles qui pouffaient sur son passage. Au début il se demanda s'il avait mal mis son uniforme ou avait quelque chose dans les cheveux ou sur le visage, puis il entendit une des filles murmurer à son groupe :

- Il est vraiment trop beauuu, vous croyez que j'ai une chance avec lui ?

C'était certes un compliment et il aurait peut-être profité de la situation si… s'il ne se considérait pas lui-même comme une fille et qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de se faire mater par une autre fille. Le blondinet, le rose aux joues, s'empressa de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le groupe et lui.

Il traversa deux ponts au dessus des eaux, un pont au dessus d'un carrefour, un parc et enfin les bâtiments du lycée apparurent au détour d'un vieil HLM, en face du quel un petit groupe d'enfants se préparaient pour aller à l'école.

L'extérieur de Yokohama Gakuen ne payait pas de mine avec sa forme carrée et ses couleurs grisâtres. On y entrait en passant sous un grand porche, carré lui aussi, dans la façade du bâtiment principal qui abritait – à ce qu'avait cru comprendre Sanji – la salle informatique, les salles de quelques clubs culturels ainsi que la salle des professeurs et le bureau du proviseur.

Le porche donnait sur le terrain de sport en terre battue entouré de hauts filets pour éviter que des balles en tout genre ne viennent fracasser les fenêtres des classes à intervalle régulier.

Une fois dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, continuer à droite, le long du terrain, vous menait à un vieux bâtiment de deux étages aux portes abîmées par le temps sur lesquelles des pancartes indiquaient les vestiaires de tel ou tel club ayant l'usage du terrain.

Mais Sanji n'avait rien à faire aux vieux vestiaires délabrés et il se contenta de se diriger vers la gauche, vers le bâtiment de trois étages – d'une longueur époustouflante – abritant les salles de classe et à l'air nettement plus récent que les vieux vestiaires. Il poussa une porte vitrée à sa droite et entra dans l'accueil du lycée où une dame lui annonça que son professeur principal, avec qui il avait rendez-vous, n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

En effet, quelque secondes plus tard Monsieur Matsumoto, professeur de littérature d'âge mûr, de petite taille, trapu et aux airs de yakuza, ouvrit à son tour la porte de l'accueil où ils eurent une petite discussion polie avant de ressortir, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, et de prendre la direction de l'entrée du bâtiment de cours.

A l'entrée des petits casiers à chaussures étaient alignés le long des murs et Sanji retira ses chaussures cirées pour enfiler les chaussures d'intérieur de toile blanche et jaune qu'on lui avait données lors de sa première visite au lycée.

Le jaune était la couleur des secondes années, le bleu celle des premières et le rouge désignait les 'sempai', les aînés de troisième année respectés par tous les autres élèves.

Rien ne distinguait les années en dehors de ces chaussures et le métis trouvait tout de même un peu curieux de devoir regarder les pieds de son interlocuteur pour savoir s'il fallait le tutoyer ou lui parler poliment.

Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au second étage – le premier étage français [les japonais n'ont pas de rez-de-chaussée, ça commence directement au premier étage] – et suivirent un long couloir où se succédèrent les classes jusqu'à la sienne, la D2C.

Le professeur lui adressa un sourire encourageant, comme s'il pouvait entendre le stress qui semblait grondait en lui, puis lui fit signe d'attendre devant la porte coulissante, tandis qu'il entrait dans la classe et se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'estrade où était situé le haut bureau des professeurs.

Planté là, il tenta pendant quelques minutes de se faire entendre par-dessus la cacophonie ambiante pour que les élèves remarquent enfin son arrivée. Sanji, quant à lui, se retenait de rire à grand peine car la porte était ouverte et il préférait éviter qu'on le voit se moquer du professeur principal alors qu'il ne s'était même pas encore présenté.

La classe, dont le sol était en parquet, était vaste est très lumineuse grâce aux deux fenêtres qui faisaient quasiment toute la longueur du mur. Les bureaux étaient disposés individuellement par rangées d'un ordre impeccable. Dans le fond de la pièce était entassés des casiers et des sacs pour les chaussures de sports étaient pendus à côté sur des petites accroches. A droite du tableau noir, il y avait un tableau d'affichage et sur la gauche un autre tableau noir, d'un mètre sur un mètre, où les dates des contrôles futurs y étaient rappelées.

- LES SALUTATIONS ! finit par hurler le professeur de littérature, en balançant ce qui semblait être un carnet d'appel à la tête d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et avec une cicatrice sur le haut de la joue droite, qui était assis au premier rang et qui chahutait pour deux. Ou trois. Voire quatre.

Le jeune énergumène ne pris nullement ombrage du fait de s'être mangé un cahier dans la tête de si bon matin et se retourna vers Mr. Matsumoto avec un large sourire.

- Oh salut prof ! J't'avais pas vu gomen, shishishi !

Ignorant le regard noir que lui jeta le professeur, il prit son inspiration et hurla avec bonne humeur :

- KIRITSU ! (tous les élèves se levèrent à côté de leurs tables, certains en bougonnant car ils avaient été tirés de leur sommeil, d'autres sans cesser pour autant leur discussion) KI O TSUKE ! (le silence se fit et les dos se redressèrent en un instant) REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! (ils s'inclinèrent tous vers le professeur avant de se laisser retomber bruyamment sur leurs chaises)

« Et bien, ce n'est pas en France qu'on verrait ça » pensa le blondinet qui observait la scène avec un grand intérêt, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour à tous, dit leur professeur principal sombrement, ajoutant un « je lui ai pourtant déjà dit cent fois de ne pas hurler comme ça… » dans sa barbe qui n'échappa à personne et qui déclencha une petite vague de rires dans la salle. Il reprit à haute voix : Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui nous accueillons parmi nous un nouvel élève qui nous vient tout droit de France. Il s'appelle Kuroashi Sanji… et vous avez intérêt à ne pas l'entrainer dans vos conneries ou ça va aller très mal, ajouta-t-il spécialement en louchant presque sur le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que ces mots lui étaient destinés et qui était plutôt occupé à faire de grands signes enthousiastes à Sanji.

Ce dernier en oubliait presque son stress, tant il était amusé par la situation et c'est avec un visage lumineux plutôt qu'un front plissé d'angoisse qu'il entra à son tour dans la classe, lorsque le professeur Matsumoto lui fit signe de le rejoindre à l'estrade pour se présenter.

Il écrivit rapidement son nom au tableau puis ses joues se rosirent très légèrement lorsqu'il se tourna face à ses nouveaux camarades de classe – 38 élèves – qui avaient tous les yeux rivés sur lui, minus une touffe de cheveux verts qui pionçait sur son bureau dans un coin de la salle.

Le blondinet prit son inspiration et se lança poliment :

- Ohayô gozaimasu ! Les réponses fusèrent dans la classe ainsi que des sourires, ce qui rassura passablement Sanji. Comme il s'y était attendu, la tête ébouriffée en face de lui hurla quasiment sa réponse. Il fit une petite pause en attendant que le silence retombe et continua : Je m'appelle Kuroashi Sun… Sanji et je suis né et ai été élevé en France. Mon père est japonais mais c'est ma première fois au Japon. Ma passion est la cuisine et j'aimerais ouvrir un jour mon propre restaurant. J'espère que nous deviendrons bon amis, yoroshiku onegaishimasu ! [littéralement : "prenez soin de moi"]

Des applaudissements accueillirent la fin de son mini-discours et il alla rejoindre le bureau qu'on lui désignait au fond de la classe. « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est temporaire hein » lui précisa-t-on, tandis qu'il essayait encore de calmer les battements de son cœur : il avait faillit dire qu'il s'appelait Sunny ! Il s'en était fallut vraiment de peu.

Mr. Matsumoto reprit la parole pour faire un petit discours de rentrée et le Home Room toucha à sa fin. Sanji savait que ce genre de petite réunion avait lieu chaque jour de cours à 8h30 précises jusqu'à 8h40 où sonnait l'heure d'une première pause de dix minutes. Puis les cours commençaient, tous d'une quarantaine de minutes et espacés de dix minutes de pause à chaque fois. La pause repas était à 12h40 et durait, elle aussi, quarante minutes. Par bonheur, les cours finissaient à 15h10, laissant place aux clubs et à la liberté. Du moins, quand il n'y avait pas trop de devoirs ou de contrôles à préparer.

A peine la douce mélodie de la sonnerie de 8h40 se fut-elle à nouveau entendre, les salutations au professeur faites (de nouveau à grands bruits) et ce dernier parti, que Sanji vit le jeune homme à la cicatrice se diriger vers lui tel un boulet de canon, manquant de renverser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

- Sanji ! Sourit-il d'oreille à oreille lorsqu'il arriva devant la table du nouvel élève, Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, le délégué de cette classe ! Soyons amis d'accord ?

Quelque peu stupéfait, Sanji hocha la tête lentement et la classe fut à nouveau submergée 'sonorement' de l'enthousiasme sans borne de Luffy, qui faisait du bruit au moins pour deux. Ou trois, voire quatre. Mais pour dix était le plus exact.

- Le délégué tss, complètement taré et irresponsable le délégué oui ! Heureusement que je suis là pour faire tout le boulot !

Le métis leva les yeux vers une jeune femme aux cheveux roux coupés en carré qui, ayant fait son chemin jusqu'à eux, venait de prendre la parole.

- Je suis Kaneko Nami, je suis à moitié suédoise. Je fais partie du club de journalisme et je suis la seconde déléguée de cette classe. Si tu as une question ou un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, lui annonça la jolie rousse avec un grand sourire, yoroshiku ne !

- Fais attenchion à elle, crut bon de préciser son nouvel ami Luffy, la bouche pleine de son encas de dix heures qu'il venait de sortir d'une des poches de son pantalon, elle fait touchours chanter tchout le monde avec des shcoops qu'on préférerait garder sheucret, avant de manquer de s'étouffer lorsque le poing de son amie s'abattis sans pitié sur son crâne.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine espèce de crétin !

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Sanji, retrouvant son sourire.

- Puisque tu aimes cuisiner, je suppose que tu vas rejoindre le club de cuisine, lui-dit-elle.

- Ah… le club… Il y en a un de cuisine dans ce lycée ?

Il avait pourtant lu une dizaine de fois la liste des clubs sur le site du lycée avant de réaliser avec tristesse qu'il n'y avait pas de club de cuisine. Lui qui avait eut envie d'étudier la gastronomie japonaise plus profondément…Enfin, sinon il y avait bien _ce club de sport_ qui lui avait plu, mais avec sa condition physique actuelle, il valait mieux éviter se disait-il.

- Bien sûr qu'il y en a un ! s'exclama Luffy avec enthousiasme, même que j'en fais partie shishishi !

- Ça alors, toi aussi tu aimes cuisiner Luffy ?

Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine et même les gens simples peuvent s'intéresser à un art aussi délicat que la gastronomie, pensa le nouvel élève avec un brin d'effarement.

- Nan, moi j'aime manger, pouffa l'énergumène plein d'énergie, comme si Sanji avait dit-là la plus belle blague qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de goûter ta cuisine Sanji, ça me changera de celle des autres ! En plus ils font que me taper dessus et je ne vois pas pourquoi, ajouta-t-il en finissant sur un ton geignard.

Sanji rit de bon cœur, décidément il était tombé dans une classe plutôt intéressante, et un petit sourire réjouis flottait sur ses lèvres.

C'est alors que la porte coulissante alla se claquer sur son encadrement.

- Attention, voilà _la star du lycée_ qui arrive !

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers le propriétaire de la voix nasillarde qui venait de leur vriller les tympans. Un garçon d'à peu près la même taille que Luffy, des cheveux bruns bouclés et un nez extraordinairement long – qui captiva immédiatement l'attention de Sanji – arriva vers eux avec un large sourire… avant de se prendre un coup de poing d'une furie rousse qui le sermonna :

- Urusai, espèce de crétin ! C'est que maintenant que tu viens saluer Sanji-kun ?

- Aah, gomen Nami, s'excusa platement l'adolescent en frottant la bosse qui venait de se former sur le sommet de son crâne, c'est juste que j'étais en train de finir de mettre au point une nouvelle invention… ajouta-t-il avant d'éviter de justesse une autre tentative d'amochage de la part de Nami qui ne jugeait manifestement pas l'excuse acceptable.

Il s'écarta à une distance raisonnable de la rouquine, avant de prendre une position théâtrale et déclamer sur un ton cérémonieux :

- Sanji, je suis ravi de te rencontrer et de te compter à partir d'aujourd'hui parmi notre bande d'amis dont moi, Usopp le magnifique, suis le leader tout puissant ! Tu t'en rendras vite compte, mais dans ce lycée c'est moi la star, c'est moi qui dirige tout, le proviseur ne prend pas une seule décision sans demander mon avis et mon fan club est le club comptant le plus de membres ! Je suis l'élève le plus intelligent et talentueux de ma classe de méca, je suis un vrai roi et, d'ailleurs, voici mon bouffon, Zoro le…

- Tu as vraiment un nez super long, l'interrompit le cuisinier qui n'avait, pour ainsi dire, rien écouté du beau discours d'Usopp le magnifique, tant il était obnubilé par son pif. Oh pardon, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il entendit le brun surexcité à côté de lui commencer à pouffer ce qui le réveilla de son hypnose partielle et lui indiqua qu'il avait peut-être été trop franc. Mais le jeune homme au long nez ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

- Hum euh, je disais donc Roronoa Zoro le blaireau…

Le regard de Sanji se posa sur le dénommé Zoro, qui était confortablement assis à une table à l'autre bout de la salle et dont il avait déjà remarqué les liens de parenté avec des algues, lorsqu'il s'était présenté au tableau quelques minutes plus tôt et que l'autre… dormait sans gêne. Le jeune homme venait manifestement de se réveiller et avait levé les yeux vers Usopp, l'air peu satisfait d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil à cause de tout son raffut. Le bouclé ne semblait d'ailleurs pas savoir de qui le prochain coup de poing viendrait – de la rouquine ou de son bouffon ? – et il avait jugé sage de s'éloigner, progressant en crabe jusqu'à la sortie de la salle de classe.

Sanji, toujours focalisé sur le vert, se demandait avec curiosité quelle réplique cinglante pourrait bien sortir de la bouche de – il en était sûr – ce représentant parfait de la communauté des hommes des cavernes rustres et sans manières.

Il fut presque déçu lorsqu'il n'entendit qu'un simple « Quoi ? Déjà la fin des cours? ». Quoique cela lui donnait l'air encore plus paumé et simplet, ce qui ne faisait que corroborer l'opinion que le blondinet était en train de se faire du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

Ce qui le surprit, en revanche, fut la façon étrange dont ce dernier s'était exprimé. Il lui fallut tout de même quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Zoro avait juste un… accent. Un accent ? _L'accent d'Osaka ?_ Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il avait bien entendu là l'accent du Kansai, celui qu'il avait souvent entendu être comparé avec l'accent marseillais en France.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il un petit rire lui échappa, ce qui pris au dépourvu ses nouveaux camarades, ainsi que l'autre jeune homme 'à l'accent chantant' qui fini bel et bien par penser qu'on était en train de se foutre de sa pomme à son insu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand blond - qu'il voyait pour la première fois - et se plissèrent :

- T'as un problème Sourcil en Vrille ?

Sanji fut piqué au vif et son sourire s'effaça en un quart de seconde.

- Absolument pas, espèce de tête de thé vert, répondit-il sèchement avant de détourner le regard d'un air dédaigneux, comme il savait si bien le faire avec son groupe de copines françaises au lycée, quand un boulet venait les emmerder.

La tête de thé vert en question n'avait probablement l'habitude qu'on lui réponde ainsi et il lui jeta un regard meurtrier, qu'il ne pu voir mais qu'il sentit chauffer sur son crâne, tandis que Luffy éclatait d'un rire tonitruant, que Nami tachait de dissimuler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son petit sourire en coin, et qu'Usopp tentait de calmer les esprits avec un petit rire forcé.

Une autre paire d'yeux s'attarda avec haine sur sa nuque, mais il ne se rendit compte de rien, bien trop occupé à mépriser l'algue humaine.

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie retentit, terminant leur pause de dix minutes et provoquant des 'Ooooh' déçus.

- Naaan, j'veux pas écouter le discours du provi, c'est trop barbant…

- Monkey, tu vas te dépêcher de regagner ta place et te la fermer avant d'avoir des problèmes, prévint Mr. Matsumoto qui était revenu dans la classe sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué – encore une fois.

Luffy eut un hoquet de surprise et se précipita à son bureau, aussi vite qu'il avait rejoint celui de Sanji. Ussop, quant à lui, s'éclipsa discrètement par la porte coulissante du fond.

Lorsque le calme se fit à peu près installé, le professeur annonça calmement :

- Je vais accompagner Kuroashi à l'administration pour récupérer ses livres, pendant ce temps vous avez intérêt à rester silencieux. Si quand je reviens quelqu'un est en train de parler, ce n'est pas seulement la voix du directeur qu'il va entendre, mais il le verra aussi très bien quand il sera face à lui, dans son bureau !

C'est sur ces paroles menaçantes qu'il quitta à nouveau la classe, suivit de près par le jeune homme blond.

Ce dernier crut apercevoir du coin de l'œil Nami sortir un scotch épais de son sac et s'approcher furtivement du singe surexcité, qui risquait fort de s'attirer des ennuis si personne n'intervenait.

Au final, le discours diffusé par des haut parleurs placés dans chaque classe ne dura que très peu de temps et, comme Sanji eu aussi vite fait de revenir dans la classe, les bras chargés de ses livres de cours et un sac avec son uniforme de sport dedans accroché au bas droit, l'heure de la pause fut avancée d'une dizaine de minutes par le professeur.

Aussitôt, Luffy, qui ne s'était pas fait punir et qui avait encore la trace de scotch sur le visage, retourna à son poste auprès de Sanji, un bentô déjà à moitié dévoré dans les mains.

Le métis entendit Nami tempêter :

- Mais quel idiot, il sait très bien que s'il mange son bentô maintenant il ne se sentira pas bien après !

Sanji leva la tête du questionnaire stupide qu'on lui avait donné et qu'il était occupé à remplir méticuleusement pour regarder l'autre métisse d'un air songeur. Il trouvait la jeune femme vraiment très attentionnée envers le dit 'Idiot', qui était en train de farfouiller dans la pile de livres qu'il avait rapporté. Il sortit le livre d'Histoire du Japon.

- Oh, tu as choisis Histoire du Japon ? Tu seras avec Zoro ! Avec Nami on est en Histoire du Monde, nous.

- Merveilleux, grinça Sanji sans lever les yeux de son papier.

- N'empêche tu vas vraiment en ch*er avec tous les kanji qu'il y a sur les polycopiés du cours, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai regardé un cours de Zoro, j'ai cru que c'était du Chinois. Ah, et tu iras en Arts Plastique ? Chouette, moi aussi ! Et il y a aussi Usopp avec nous, plutôt cool non ? Nami est en musique et Zoro en calligraphie, d'ailleurs pourquoi t'as pas pris calligraphie, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Z'ont pas le temps d'initier un bleu parce qu'ils ont bientôt un gros contrôle, à c'qui parait.

Le blondinet mâchonnait son crayon d'un air perplexe en relisant une cinquième fois la question qui lui était posée : 'Avez-vous un/une petit(e) ami(e) ?'. Mais quel rapport avec l'enseignement ?

- Ah oui j'en en avais entendu parler ! En tout cas c'est suuuuuuper ! On va être ensemble pour le cours d'Arts Plastoc ça va être géant ! Ah au fait !

Luffy se pencha vers lui avec un air de chien qui attend qu'on lui renvoie la baballe.

- Ça te dit qu'on se fasse une sortie à Yokohama cet aprèm ? Genre, on se retrouve à 4 heures à Sakuragi-chô et on décide ensemble d'où on va, t'es partant ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Sanji avec un sourire.

- Et toi Zoro ?

Le vert grommela quelque chose comme quoi il avait une réunion avec le club de kendo dans l'après-midi et le jeune homme ébouriffé lui tira la langue, avant de se retourner vers Nami qui lui fit oui de la tête, l'air néanmoins toujours un peu en colère contre lui.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Luffy avec bonne humeur, je vais envoyer un mail à Usopp pour savoir s'il vient lui aussi.

Il pianota quelques instants sur son portable et la réponse du jeune bouclé – positive – ne tarda pas à arriver. Tout était réglé : gare de Sakuragi-chô, 4 heures précises.

Malgré la présence du singe surexcité qui semblait occuper tout l'espace autour d'eux, un groupe de filles qui les fixaient depuis un bon bout de temps osa enfin s'approcher, à grand renforts de « Demande-lui ! », « Non, toi ! ».

Deux minutes plus tard, Sanji observait avec appréhension les filles s'échanger l'adresse mail de son portable, se demandant se qu'elles pourraient bien en faire.

Luffy avait lui aussi réussit à obtenir l'adresse et lui avait déjà envoyé un mail avec son numéro et son adresse postale ainsi qu'un plan pour se rendre chez lui.

« Passe quand tu veux hein ! » « Oui oui » répondit le blond en enregistrant les différentes adresses qu'il recevait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il revint à l'écran principal et une des filles du groupe s'exclama, en voyant la photo d'Ambre et de lui qui faisait office de fond d'écran :

- Eeeeh, c'est ta petite sœur ? Elle est super jolie ! Et vous avez l'air super proche !

- Oui, répondit Sanji d'un air rayonnant, on joue souvent à la poupée ensemble !

Il se rendit compte de la grosse bourde qu'il venait de commettre au vue des yeux qui s'arrondirent autour de lui, et du silence gêné qui s'était installé.

- J-je veux dire, elle a l'air tellement heureuse quand on joue ensemble, alors même si de mon point de vue c'est un jeu super ennuyant, tant qu'elle sourit je peux endurer les pires tortures haha, glissa-t-il adroitement pour arranger le coup, ses mains devenues soudainement moites et la température ambiante, déjà bien élevée, frôlant à présent les cinquante degrés Celsius sous sa chemise à manches courtes.

Heureusement pour le blondinet, sa feinte fonctionna à merveille et la vie reprit son cours autour de lui, les sourires idiots du groupe de filles l'entourant ponctués de 'aah !', de 'oooh !', de 'quel grand frère attentionné !', et de 'kawaii !' retentissants. Le « J'VAIS AUX TOILEEEETTES ! » de Luffy fut lui aussi très retentissant, ainsi que le claquement de porte qui suivit.

Jetant un regard à l'autre bout de la salle, Sanji ne manqua pas Roronoa qui avait quitté des yeux le manga qu'il s'était mis à lire pour le regarder avec un sourire moqueur. L'intersexuel serra les dents, se retenant de justesse pour ne pas lui tirer la langue comme l'avait fait Luffy.

« Va au diable ! » pensa-t-il avec force avant de détourner les yeux comme si de rien n'était.

Le groupe des filles autour de lui ne s'était pas dissipé et elles lui demandèrent cette fois de leur enseigner quelques phrases en Français, ce que le jeune homme accepta avec joie.

Il s'amusa de les entendre tenter prononcer les classiques 'Je t'aime' et 'Bonjour', qui se transformait successivement en 'Bondjouru' et 'Bonshourrr' lorsqu'il essayait de leur faire mieux prononcer le j.

Elles galéraient encore avec la prononciation, quand Luffy revint des toilettes et ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le signaler aussi bruyamment que lorsqu'il y était allé.

Il jeta un regard curieux vers le cours de Français improvisé, puis un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et il les rejoint en hurlant :

- SANJI SANJI ! Moi aussi je veux savoir quelque chose en Français !

Il fraya son chemin jusqu'au bureau avec empressement, faisant se disperser le groupe des filles et, tirant une chaise d'un bureau voisin à lui, il s'installa en face du blondinet, l'air incroyablement sérieux.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? lui demanda Sanji légèrement déstabilisé par l'attitude de son nouvel ami – mais, eh ! Il allait devoir s'y habituer !

- Sanji… Comment dit-ton 'viande' en Français ? Et 'bœuf' ? Et 'poulet' ? Et…

Les élèves présents dans la classe se tapèrent la main contre le front, et c'est ainsi que Luffy suivit son premier cours de Français avec grand intérêt, jusqu'à ce que la pause – la dernière avant la fin des cours – ne touche à sa fin.

Dans les quarante minutes qui suivirent, un changement de places fut organisé – comme il l'avait été dit à Sanji – et elles furent attribuées par tirage au sort.

Le blondinet se retrouva à s'installer près des larges fenêtres, à la quatrième rangée et à côté de Nami qui, elle-même, était devant Zoro.

Les deux jeunes hommes se foudroyèrent du regard tandis que, à l'autre bout de la classe, Luffy les regardait avec un air de chien battu, déçu d'être aussi éloigné d'eux.

La fin des cours arriva finalement et, après que les salutations furent faites pour ce qui sembla à Sanji la énième fois de la journée, les chaises furent relevées sur les bureaux et ces derniers poussés à l'arrière de la salle pour permettre au groupe des élèves chargés du nettoyage cette semaine là d'accomplir leur tâche.

Avant de sortir de la classe, le blondinet s'inquiéta de savoir dans quel groupe il était et appris avec mécontentement qu'il avait été placé dans le même que Roronoa. « Mais quelle veine ! » pensa-t-il sombrement.

Dans le couloir, Luffy déclara qu'il avait faim et qu'il se sentait mal. La rousse le fusilla du regard alors qu'il pleurnichait en disant qu'il allait probablement mourir d'inanition.

Sa joie, lorsque Sanji lui tendit le paquet de gâteaux que lui avait donné sa mère le matin même, fut si grande qu'il se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le faire basculer.

Sanji ressentit une légère faiblesse au niveau de ses jambes, mais il s'empressa de se reprendre pour suivre Luffy (la bouche pleine de biscuits) et Nami jusqu'à la sortie, où ils furent rejoints par Usopp, juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent sur des sourires et des « A cet aprèm ! ». Le jeune ébouriffé et la belle rousse partirent sur la gauche, vers la gare d'Oppama, et Sanji et le bouclé vers Kanazawa-Hakkei, à droite.

Même si Usopp avait tendance à en rajouter un peu trop, le métis se retrouva à apprécier le jeune homme et ils devisèrent joyeusement sur les innombrables différences entre le Japon et la France pendant une bonne partie du chemin, jusqu'à ce que soudain une voix – et un accent ! – non méconnue l'interpelle fort aimablement :

- Oi, sourcil en vrille !

L'adolescent se retourna vivement vers le crétin qui osait lui parler de la sorte, des éclairs dans les yeux, préparant sa réplique qui promettait d'être sanglante. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car il dû attraper de justesse le petit objet qu'on venait de lui lancer. 'Zoro le blaireau' le dépassa à vélo, lui glissant au passage d'un air froid et indifférent :

- T'as peut-être peur de ne pas retrouver le chemin du lycée pour semer tes affaires comme ça, mais évites de les mettre en plein milieu du trottoir parce que j'ai failli rouler dessus.

Et il s'éloigna tranquillement des deux camarades, comme s'il n'avait jamais interrompu leur discussion, zigzagant entre les autres lycéens rentrant à leurs pénates, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans leur masse pour finir par disparaitre complètement.

Sanji, lui, s'était arrêté net au beau milieu du trottoir, le suivant du regard avec une moue à la fois contrariée et blasée qui en disait clair sur ses pensées. Serrant fort au creux de sa main le porte bonheur que lui avait confié sa petite sœur et sur lequel Roronoa avait eu l'amabilité de ne pas rouler, il finit par lâcher :

- Mais c'est quoi son problème à la fin ? Et puis pourquoi il roule au milieu de trottoir ce crétin ?

Le jeune homme au long nez qui s'était arrêté lui aussi, quelque peu surpris par l'attitude du blond, éclata de rire.

- Les vélos ne roulent pas sur les trottoirs en France ?

Un sourcil enroulé se haussa et Sanji répondit, l'air un peu perplexe :

- Bien sûr que non, les vélos sont considérés comme des véhicules et doivent circuler sur la route… enfin je crois.

- Je vois, Usopp hocha la tête en souriant. Pour en revenir à Zoro, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes à propos de lui, il a juste une fierté mal placée qui le rend aussi têtu qu'une mule.

- Umph, c'est surtout qu'il a de la mousse à la place du cerveau ! Enfin, c'est un homme donc on ne peut pas trop attendre de lui je suppose.

Les mots du blond lui attirèrent un regard curieux de la part du bouclé, mais il lui fit un grand sourire, Usopp le lui rendit et… ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence jusqu'à la gare, le lycéen au long nez avec son sourire un peu niais collé sur les lèvres.

Arrivés à bon port, ils se séparèrent comme ils l'avaient fait plus tôt avec Nami et Luffy, Ussop courant pour avoir son train en direction du centre de Yokohama, et Sanji montant tranquillement les escaliers dans le sens opposé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois assis sur une des banquettes du train, le front de Sanji se plissa d'incertitudes. Cette matinée c'était passée à merveille, mais il sentait qu'il allait devoir faire くplus attention pour ne pas trahir son secret.

Enfin, qui pourrait bien découvrir comme par magie le pot au rose d'un secret aussi rocambolesque que le sien ? Au pire, on le prendrait pour un travelot, un homosexuel refoulé, ou pour un gentleman s'il arrivait bien à s'en tirer.

Le petit plus, étant qu'avec la France désignée d'office comme étant le pays des romantiques, la réputation de Sanji avait déjà été surement faite dès lors que la rumeur de la venue d'un français s'était propagée dans le lycée.

Voilà, on pouvait tout aussi bien le prendre pour un gentleman romantique pervers. Les joues du jeune intersexuel se teintèrent légèrement à cette idée gênante.

Enfin, il devait à présent se concentrer sur leur sortie de l'après-midi et cesser de se faire du soucis. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter Yokohama, et il se sentait presque mourir impatience.

* * *

ALORS C'ETAIT COMMENT ? Dites tout à tata Pocky 8D (comment ça nul et trop long? ç_ç)

Hum, pardon -_-

Si vous avez repérez des fautes d'orthographe choquantes signalez-les moi s'il vous plait ^^

**Petites précisions :**

**Le nom de famille de Nami :** J'ai pensé à ce nom, Kaneko en le découpant ainsi : Kane = fric, neko = chat (et je ne sais pas comment c'est traduit dans la version française du manga, peut-être par chatte voleuse ? mais enfin, j'ai pensé à 'dorobo neko'). Donc voilà, j'ai trouvé que ça lui allait très bien, désolée si certaines n'en sont pas satisfaites ^^'

**La question stupide du questionnaire :** 'Avez-vous un/une petit(e) ami(e) ?', perso ça ne m'est jamais arrivé dans mon lycée d'avoir une question aussi nulle, mais c'est arrivé à une amie (eh oui ! XD) et j'ai eu envie de la caser dans la fic.

Euhh je crois que c'est tout pour les précisions ^^ Beaucoup de mystères seront éclaircis au fil des chapitres, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous trouvez qu'il manque un petit détail par-ci par-là (mais vous pouvez quand même me le signaler, parce que si ça se trouve c'est vraiment un oublie de ma part hein ^^').

Voilà j'espère vous retrouver au chapitre prochain ! (qui ne sera pas aussi long que celui-ci, désolée, mais au moins je peux vous promettre que je m'appliquerais comme il faut ! Et puis tous les personnages n'ont pas été encore présentés !)

A bientôt

Pocky


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut les gens! *se prend des projectiles dans la tronche*

Stoooop! Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolée de ces quelques... 6 mois... que j'ai pris pour vous poster la suite. ç_ç Pardonnez-moi, ok? *yeux de chat potté*

En fait j'avais énormément avancé l'écriture du chapitre, mais je ne trouvais pas la force de le terminer, parce qu'il y a des périodes comme ça où je trouve que j'écris que de la m*rde et que ça me donne pas envie de continuer, et aussi parce que j'étais assez occupée (et qu'à la base je suis une grosse flemmarde) donc voilà :/

**Je tiens à remercier les lectrices qui ont commenté le précédent chapitre**, et ça m'a d'ailleurs surpris de constater que ma fic était toujours lue malgré des mois sans mise à jour.  
Moi qui croyais qu'elle allait sombrer dans l'oubli derrière le nombre des fics uploadées chaque semaines xD

**Un très grand merci à Tenshi Kamato, ma beta-lectrice** qui a corrigé cette chose qui sert de chapitre 2 à ma fic avec rapidité et efficacité, et qui m'a aussi donné beaucoup de suggestions pertinentes *-*

_/3615 my life bonjouuur/ A Lyon j'ai rencontré des étudiants japonais en échange universitaire (qui sont maintenant rentrés au Japon T^T) et devinez quoi? Deux d'entre eux sont originaires d'Osaka et parlent donc le dialecte du Kansai! Tout comme Zoro dans cette fiction (je précise pour celles qui auraient oublié, parce que depuis le temps hein xD) ^^_

_Donc moi qui étais très curieuse à propos de ce dialecte, pendant à peu près quatre mois j'ai eu tout le loisir de l'entendre et même d'apprendre à le parler un tout petit peu (mais vraiment qu'un peu xD)._

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère mettre à profit ces nouvelles connaissances dans l'écriture de cette fic *-* (même si pour l'instant je vois pas vraiment comment je peux faire ressortir les particularités du dialecte dans les répliques de Zoro, puisque la fiction est en français 'o')_

Pour celles qui m'ont demandé si vous aurez droit à d'autres passages du **journal intime de Sunny/Sanji,** la réponse est oui ^^

Légende de la fic :

-Les **mots et répliques en gras** sont en français dans le texte, sinon c'est du japonais qui est utilisé.

-Les précisions ne sont plus entre crochets, mais désormais à la fin du chapitre. *conseil de Tenshi-sama*

Et... je crois que c'est tout ^^

Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise et vous donne envie de lire la suite :3

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui aux alentours d'une heure – dans une chaleur tellement insupportable qu'il pensait être une glace en train de fondre – et avec une faim de loup, ce fut l'odeur des yakisoba préparés par sa mère qui l'accueillirent.

Enfin, il ne se rappelait pas très exactement ce qui l'avait assaillit en premier dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte de sa maisonnée : les cris de sa sœur apparemment très heureuse de le revoir, ou l'odeur de la nourriture ?  
Toujours est-il qu'il en oublia la chaleur et la fatigue de la matinée, Ambre dans ses bras et suivant le fumet des nouilles jusqu'à la cuisine, interrompant le flot de questions de son mini-lui pour demander à son tour :

**- Maman est occupée ?**

Les yakisoba. Un de ses plats favoris, mais aussi un des plats que leur mère faisait lorsqu'elle était occupée et ne voulait pas se prendre la tête pour cuisiner.  
La voix d'Emma qui descendait les escaliers lui répondit à la place de sa sœur :

**- Ton père a appelé pour dire que le planning du tournage du film a changé et qu'il doit partir une semaine à Miyazaki, tôt demain matin. Je préparais ses valises.**

Elle sourit, et se baissa pour enlacer tendrement Sanji. Le jeune homme venait de s'assoir à sa place habituelle devant la table en hochant la tête, tandis que la petite brune s'était précipitée avec entrain dans la salle à manger pour ajouter plat de nouilles, eau et algues nori sur la table où assiettes et couverts avaient déjà étaient disposés.  
Sanji avait l'habitude des plannings plutôt chargés et des changements quelques fois impromptues de son père cinématographe. Le cinématographe est celui qui décide de comment vont être prises les scènes, de quel point de vue, bref du rendu de l'image.  
Le jeune lycéen était plutôt fier de son père et de ce qu'il faisait, mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était le voir derrière la caméra, là où il semblait le plus heureux.

Sanji n'avait jamais eu beaucoup l'occasion de l'accompagner sur les lieux de tournages, mais les souvenirs qu'il en gardait restaient vifs et se rangeaient sans aucun doute dans la catégorie des meilleures expériences qu'il ait pu faire dans sa vie.

**- Comment s'est passée ta première journée de cours, mon ange ?**

**- Super !** Répondit le blondinet avec un grand sourire, avant de se mettre à trépigner d'impatience en voyant Ambre revenir avec le plat de yakisoba dans les mains. Oh, ce qu'il pouvait avoir faim !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La consultation du plan des lignes de trains, après avoir engloutit son généreux plat de yakisoba et avoir raconté les péripéties matinales à sa mère et sa sœur – toutes les deux ravies de son entrain – lui avait fait se rendre compte que s'il voulait être à l'heure à Sakuragi-chô il avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher…  
Le trajet allait lui prendre approximativement une heure : bus jusqu'à la gare de Zushi et changement de train à la gare de Ôfuna pour prendre celui en direction de Sakuragi-chô.  
Etrangement, Sanji stressait beaucoup moins à l'idée de partir en excursion dans des lieux inconnus au Japon qu'en France, dans les labyrinthes du métro parisien ou les gares presque toujours en grève de la SNCF.  
Surtout qu'il venait de recevoir un mail de Luffy sur son portable, lui proposant de l'attendre à la gare de Zushi pour se rendre ensemble au lieu de rendez-vous commun, ce à quoi le blondinet ne vit aucun inconvénient et s'empressa d'accepter.  
Il consulta les horaires du bus, et alla prendre une rapide douche et passer quelque chose de plus confortable – et de moins étouffant – que son uniforme avant de monter à nouveau la pente en direction de l'arrêt du bus.

A la gare, le jeune lycéen aux cheveux ébouriffés l'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi avait troqué son uniforme contre des vêtements plus légers : un veston rouge à boutons dorés, un pantacourt en jean bordé de fausse fourrure, des tongs et un petit chapeau de paille à ruban rouge aux airs un peu vieillis.

Sanji enviait son pantacourt, mais n'avait pas pu se décider à mettre autre chose qu'un jean malgré la chaleur et l'humidité ambiante. Après sa transformation en jeune homme, il s'était dit que, tant qu'à faire mâle, autant ne plus s'épiler les jambes. Quand les poils eurent repris possession de leur territoire, son instinct originel de fille – honteux de cette forêt amazonienne, si blonde soit-elle – l'empêcha d'exposer ses gambettes et il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à ressortir de son placard son attirail d'épilation pour déboiser le tout.  
Cependant cette déforestation massive ne fit pas plus voir la lumière du soleil à ses désormais douces jambes, car le blondinet eut cette fois peur que les gens ne jugent un jeune homme sans poil aux pattes, un yéti sans fourrure.

Sanji était donc limité au jean en toute saison, ou du moins le temps qu'il s'adapte à sa nouvelle situation, s'il parvenait à s'adapter un jour. Heureusement qu'il pouvait encore se mettre en T-shirt.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ? Demanda le métis à Luffy.  
- Oh non, Zoro m'a habitué à pire, shishishi ! Répondit-il en riant.

- Ah bon ?  
- Yep ! Ah, au fait, Usopp m'a dit que tu habites dans le coin, c'pour ça que je t'ai proposé qu'on se rejoigne à Zushi, on fait toujours ça avec Zoro… Du moins, quand il vient ! ajouta le petit brun en fronçant les sourcils d'un air fort mécontent.  
- Il habite part là lui aussi ? demanda Sanji avec un air légèrement indifférent – car il fallait bien le dire : que l'autre australopithèque habite à Okinawa ou Hokkaido il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, notre blondinet.

- Ouais, la route d'Akiya vers Hayama, tu connais ? répondit Luffy avec toujours autant de bonne humeur, tandis que les deux lycéens faisaient nonchalamment biper leur carte de transport et passaient les barrières automatiques de la gare.

Enfin, 'nonchalamment' était plutôt le cas de l'ébouriffé de service car Sanji, quant à lui, manqua de tomber sa carte sous le coup de la surprise.

- Akiya ?! demanda-t-il après avoir jonglé deux secondes avec sa carte avant de pouvoir la rattraper à pleine main. C'est là que j'habite !  
- Ah bon !? répondit Luffy tout aussi surpris, mais avec un sourire encore plus large que celui qu'il avait plus tôt. Ça alors ! Tu habites plus près de mon meilleur ami que moi ! Quelle chance ! Je suis jaloux, conclu-t-il avec une moue boudeuse de gamin.

Elle eut d'ailleurs vite fait de disparaître lorsque Sanji le fit rire, en rétorquant que ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde d'échanger de maison avec lui.

Leur train ne tarda pas à arriver et, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes attendaient patiemment que tous les passagers descendant soient sortis du train pour monter à leur tour, le petit brun chapoté se tourna brusquement vers Sanji en se souvenant de quelque chose :  
- Eh, Sanji ! J'avais oublié de te dire : on va te présenter un ami, tu verras il est TROP cool et rigolo. J'suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre, shishishi !  
Le métis blond hocha la tête en souriant avant de suivre son ami qui s'était dépêché d'aller s'affaler sur une banquette du train après avoir vérifié qu'aucune mamie ne se trouvait en manque de place pour s'assoir.

Quelques stations, un changement de train et plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'heure – ou presque – au rendez-vous et les autres les attendaient déjà devant la gare de Sakuragi-chô. Nami avait l'air satisfaite de les voir arriver, et Usopp répondait aux grands gestes de mains que leur faisait Luffy, comme si une centaine de mètres les séparaient alors qu'en réalité ils se trouvaient à moins de six mètres les uns des autres.

Le blondinet baissa le regard vers le garçon qui lui était encore inconnu et dont Luffy lui avait parlé. Il semblait essayer de se cacher derrière Usopp, sans grand succès car il s'y prenait dans le mauvais sens, laissant son corps apparaitre à la place de le dissimuler comme il aurait dû le faire.

Sanji l'observa avec curiosité. Il n'était pas très grand, avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux extraordinairement grands pour un asiatique, d'où deux magnifiques orbes noisettes semblaient briller de douceur. Il s'agissait en fait de circle lens – des lentilles coréenne faites pour agrandir les yeux – et le blondinet connaisseur eu tôt fait de s'en apercevoir. Cela l'étonna un peu, car il pensait que seules les filles mettaient ce genre d'accessoires.

'Douceur'. Parfois les personnes que nous croisons sans connaître, nous inspirent des émotions et des sentiments. C'était ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors qu'il regardait le jeune garçon, le mot « douceur » dansait dans le flot de pensées du grand blond, s'échouait sur une plage et partait se goinfrer de barbe-à-papa à la fête foraine du coin.

Il portait un pantacourt couleur framboise écrasée et un débardeur aux rayures blanche et orange abricot, ce qui aurait pu rendre un résultat complètement catastrophique si la tenue ne s'était pas mariée complètement au mot douceur. D'ailleurs, il faisait à présent un petit tour au stand des pommes d'amour dans l'esprit du lycéen blond.

Ce qui retenait le plus l'attention sur ce jeune garçon restait tout de même le drôle de chapeau haut de forme rose, orné d'un petit « X » blanc sur le devant. Luffy fit habilement remarquer en s'esclaffant au petit brun – toujours aussi mal caché – que tout le monde pouvait le voir et ce dernier décida finalement de s'approcher un peu de Sanji pour lui tendre la main, avec une gêne facilement identifiable comme étant de la timidité.

- Salut, je suis Chopper, enchanté.

- Sanji, enchanté aussi, répondit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main avec un sourire bienveillant, tout en se faisant la réflexion que, bien qu'un peu étrange, 'Chopper' était un nom plutôt mignon.

- … C'est tout ? demanda la métisse rousse avec un regard septique, lorsque les deux garçons se furent lâchés la main et que le lycéen aux cheveux bruns se fut écarté à nouveau à une distance qu'il jugea respectable.

Ce dernier leva des yeux méfiants vers Nami, « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix toute aussi méfiante, ce qui eut don de faire à nouveau rire Luffy tandis qu'Usopp entreprit de compléter la présentation :

- Chopper est en première année à notre lycée, il est arrivé de Corée du Sud en première année de collège et comme il veut devenir médecin il apprend les bases auprès de l'infirmerie du lycée… et de moi, bien sûr, grand érudit sachant tout sur les maladies et les façons de… voulu enchaîner le beau parleur, mais Sanji qui réfléchissait depuis quelques secondes, se souvint de ce qu'il cherchait dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire et interrompit Usopp (ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude) :

- Annyeong ! salua-t-il Chopper avec chaleur dans sa langue maternelle.  
Le première année afficha une mine surprise et il répondit de même en bégayant avant que ses joues ne rosissent et qu'il se mette à se dandiner d'un air heureux.

- Bref ! lança Luffy pour conclure l'instant présentation, et en levant le bras au ciel pour attirer l'attention du groupe : Je propose que nous allions d'abord au Cosmo World, puis au World Porters, puis au Musée du ramen, puis à l'Akarenga, puis au port voir le vieux bateau et à Yokohama Chukagai (**1**) aussi !

- Waw, c'est vrai qu'on va faire tout ça ?! demanda Chopper avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Euh, Luffy… commença Usopp avec un air perplexe.

- C'est impossible de faire tout ça en une après-midi, crétin ! ... Termina Nami, avec un nerf gonflé sur le front, et l'air de se retenir d'envoyer une énième fois son point dans la figure du singe au chapeau de paille.  
Finalement ce fut-elle qui décida du programme, en accord avec le petit coréen qui sembla ravis à l'annonce de leur première destination : Le Cosmo World, petit parc d'attraction dont ils pouvaient apercevoir la grande roue et les autres manèges au loin.

Cela ne leur pris pas beaucoup de temps pour s'y rendre, et une fois sur place les trois garçons voulurent d'emblée monter sur une espèce de montagne russe, mais Sanji déclina l'invitation, malgré les incitations provocatrices (« Allez, ne me dis pas que tu as peur ! ») de la part de ses camarades. Les attractions à sensations fortes ne lui disaient trop rien, et s'il avait accepté de monter sur l'une des attractions du Cosmo World, ça aurait été la grande roue et rien d'autre. Pas dans une recherche de romantisme quelconque, surtout accompagné comme il l'était de cette joyeuse petite bande d'énergumènes, mais dans le but d'embrasser la ville du regard, le front collé contre la vitre.

Un autre jour, peut-être.

- Toujours aussi surexcités… soupira Nami, qui avait elle aussi refusé d'aller se faire secouer l'estomac dans tous les sens.

- Les garçons sont comme ça, répliqua posément le blondinet en s'asseyant aux côtés de la belle rousse qui tourna vers lui un regard amusé.

- Et toi, tu es différent Sanji-kun ?

- … On peut dire ça oui, répondit-il avec une légère hésitation.

Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil. « _Intéressant_ » dit-elle avec un autre petit sourire et un frisson d'inquiétude traversa le blondinet, lui faisant l'effet d'un léger électrochoc.

Nami n'était pas méchante, il pensait bien pouvoir l'affirmer haut et fort quand bien même il ne la connaissait que depuis une journée… et demie.

Pas mauvaise, mais intelligente. Trop intelligente, même. En l'espace d'un instant, le métis avait compris qu'il lui faudrait redoubler de précautions avec elle. Elle était une fille côtoyant un groupe de garçons au quotidien, et donc, elle était susceptible de s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait chez leur nouveau camarade. Et, après tout, Luffy l'avait prévenu qu'elle était au club de journalisme.  
Cette mise en garde, il devait en prendre compte, même si les « petits secrets » qu'elle avait déjà dévoilé dans le journal du lycée pouvaient tout aussi bien se révéler être de nature grotesque, du type « Luffy mange ses crottes de nez » ou « Usopp mets des caleçons rose bonbon ».

Tandis que les trois garçons s'éloignaient en courant comme des fous vers la billetterie du parc, où les prix annoncés indiquaient d'ailleurs clairement que le directeur de ces lieux se faisait des cou*lles en or, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers un petit stand de boissons. Sanji acheta un sirop Calpis pour la demoiselle et un simple thé glacé pour lui (« ma première bonne action en tant que membre de la gente masculine ! » pensa-t-il en ne sachant pas trop s'il devait se sentir déprimé, ou au contraire motivé d'avoir eu l'occasion de remonter un peu le niveau des australopithèques qui lui servaient de congénères).

Ils allèrent se poser sur un banc d'où ils pouvaient admirer leurs amis, qui hurlaient à s'en percer les poumons, emmenés à toute allure dans un tunnel sous une piscine et donnant l'impression d'y être avalés définitivement.

- Tu as déjà goûté du Calpis ? demanda soudainement Nami en buvant une gorgée de son sirop.

- Oui, mais je trouve que ça a un goût de Smecta, répondit le blondinet avec une petite grimace de dégoût.

- De Sumekuta ? tenta de prononcer la rousse en fronçant les sourcils et plissant son petit nez d'un air perplexe.

- Un médicament contre la diarrhée.

Cela fit rire la jeune femme.

- Et bien, dit-elle en croisant ses jolies jambes, tandis que Sanji se retenait à grand peine pour ne pas imiter cette position si peu masculine, le Japon devrait importer ce médicament, il aurait un certain succès auprès de la population.

Le métis eut un air dubitatif.

- Les gens en prendraient parce que ça a le goût de quelque chose qu'ils aiment, mais avec le temps les générations suivantes finiraient comme moi, à penser que le sirop Calpis a un goût de Smecta et non plus le contraire.

Nami considéra quelques secondes sa réponse avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

- Si tu avais grandi au Japon tu aurais été un adepte du Calpis toi aussi, qui sait ?

Sanji sourit et leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu uni où pas un nuage n'était en vue.

"Peut-être..." répondit-il évasivement.

On a coutume de dire qu'avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde, et il arrivait souvent à Sanji de remodeler sa propre vie avec ces mêmes « et si ». « Et s'il n'était pas né hermaphrodite? » cette simple question changeait tout le cours de sa vie. Il se disait que la vie de quelqu'un, son destin, était déterminé par beaucoup de critères. A commencer par le sexe. Qu'il soit né garçon, fille ou intersexuel, rien n'aurait été pareil, il en était sûr.

Le blondinet ne saurait dire si sa vie aurait été plus heureuse en tant que vraie fille ou que vrai garçon dès la naissance, mais pour lui, sa condition étrange l'avait privé de beaucoup de choses dans la courte vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à présent.

Nami continuait de siroter tranquillement sa boisson, ayant sorti un petit éventail de son sac à main et l'agitant légèrement en direction de son visage. Boire une boisson en prenant son temps, ça fait beaucoup plus délicat qu'engloutir tout comme une assoiffée. Ne pas finir son plat lorsqu'on est à un rendez-vous galant est aussi preuve de délicatesse, car se faire passer pour une morfale ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de se mettre en valeur face à celui à qui on tente de plaire.

Sanji avait lu tout ça sur un livre à propos du comportement des jeunes filles au Japon qu'il avait acheté par simple curiosité, en France, juste avant de partir. S'il avait su, il en aurait pris un sur les garçons japonais, cela lui aurait été plus utile.

En attendant, le blondinet pouvait toujours reconnaitre avec admiration que la jolie métisse avait un comportement conforme à ce qu'il avait lu, jusqu'à ses bras fins et pâles dépourvus de poils (c'est qu'il faisait une sacrée fixation sur les poils le Sanji, hein). Du moins lorsqu'elle ne tapait personne à coup de poing.

Une petite mélodie se fit entendre, et Nami bu la dernière gorgée de son breuvage avant de jeter un regard au message qu'elle venait de recevoir et qui la fit soupirer d'un air ennuyé.

- Un problème ? demanda Sanji en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, se rattrapant de justesse avant que la moue inquiète et mignonne, qui accompagnait généralement cette inclinaison du cou, ne se dessine sur son visage.

Il n'était pas censé être mignon, nom d'un petit poney ! Il était un homme, un vrai, un viril ! Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il voulait faire croire aux autres.

Nami fit non de la tête en reportant son attention sur lui.

- C'est juste encore un de ces mails pour les questions que je dois te poser pour l'interview de lundi…

- Une interview ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Tiens, tu ne pourrais pas me dire quel type de questions ça sera, pour que je prépare un peu mes réponses ? demanda-t-il.

Il la questionna toujours en évitant de se laisser aller à faire une petite moue qui le trahirait, du type « Chat Potté » qui, il en était sûr, ne rentrait pas dans la liste des « manières » des mâles japonais (et des mâles tout court, d'ailleurs).

Mais la lycéenne se contentant de secouer négativement la tête une nouvelle fois, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, qui ne rassura pas vraiment Sanji.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luffy s'était plaint du « programme restreint » que la métisse rousse avait fini par leur imposer, mais Sanji n'avait pas vu le côté restreint de la chose, ayant eut à peine le temps de souffler durant les quelques heures qu'il avait passé avec ses nouveaux camarades.

Il avait pensé que les boucles et les descentes du Diving Coaster auraient assommés même le plus excité de la bande – Luffy pour ne pas le nommer – pour le restant de l'après-midi, mais non ! Ils avaient ensuite trainé Sanji à tous les étages du bâtiment du Game Center qui se trouvait dans l'enceinte du parc, le garçon au chapeau de paille en tête. Ce fut les quatre heures les plus éreintantes de la vie du blondinet.

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit car c'était l'été, mais l'estomac de Luffy était là pour leur rappeler l'heure du dîner. Le groupe d'amis finit donc par sortir du Game Center et décida de s'arrêter à un petit restaurant servant des Curry Rice, non loin de la gare de Sakuragi-chô.  
Sanji connaissait le curry japonais, mais ne se doutait pas qu'il y en avait tant de différents. Pris de court, il hésita devant le menu une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de choisir un curry aux tempuras de crevette. Luffy et Usopp optèrent pour un curry au bœuf, Nami pour celui aux aubergines et Chopper choisit un curry « spécial mushrooms » en regardant avec gourmandise la photo du menu, qui montrait des champignons aux airs succulents.

Les plats arrivèrent rapidement et ils mangèrent en devisant joyeusement. Le temps fila si vite que Sanji ne le vit pas passer.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit soudainement le coréen en regardant sa montre, alors qu'Usopp était pourtant en train de raconter comment il avait sauvé un restaurant de la faillite en remplaçant le cuisinier en chef le temps d'une soirée. C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu !

- Du couvre-feu ? répéta Sanji avec des yeux ronds, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

Luffy acquiesça d'un air ennuyé en remettant son chapeau sur la tête et se mettant debout :

- Ouais, après 22 heures, les flics risquent de nous ramasser et de nous ramener direct à la maison… pratique pour ne pas payer les transports, mais après, s'ils appellent aussi le lycée ça devient nettement moins cool.

Le blondinet faillit rire en se disant qu'avec la bouille que tirait son ami, on pouvait dire que cela sentait clairement le vécu, mais le sérieux de la situation l'en empêcha de justesse.

Il fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, n'aimant pas particulièrement l'idée d'enfreindre des règles, surtout avec toute la fatigue qui s'était accumulée depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, très tôt dans la nuit.

- Et bien, je suppose qu'on devrait effectivement y aller alors, admit-il en se levant à son tour avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour de sa chaise pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien.

En relevant la tête il croisa le sourire de Nami :

- Tu ne risques rien Sanji-kun ! Personnellement aucun policier n'a jamais osé venir vérifier mon âge, une tête d'étrangère comme la mienne, tu comprends, je ne suis même pas censée savoir parler Japonais.

Le ton de la jeune femme s'était légèrement teinté d'amertume alors qu'elle faisait une pause avant de rajouter, en agrandissant son joli sourire :  
- Au pire si on te demande quoique ce soit, réponds en Français, au moins tu es sûr qu'on te lâche la grappe directement comme ça !

Ils payèrent l'addition, sortirent du restaurant et prirent le chemin du retour. Les yeux de Sanji brillaient et un sourire illuminait son visage. Le délégué aux cheveux ébouriffés s'en aperçu et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui pour lui demander d'un air sérieux :

- Alors Sanji, ça t'as plu notre petite sortie ?

Autour d'eux les enseignes des grands magasins et les fenêtres des buildings avaient commencé à éclairer la nuit à peine tombée. Avec ses milliers de lumières, la ville semblait vouloir rivaliser avec les étoiles, les rendant même invisibles. A moins que ces dernières ne boudent de l'affront qui leur était fait.

Sanji avait toujours aimé les grandes villes et leurs illuminations nocturnes. Peu importe le bruit, la pollution et le nombre quasi-invivable de gens par mètre carré, lorsque la nuit tombait et la ville s'éclairait, tout le reste passait à la trappe. Il se souvenait parfaitement des quelques fois où ils étaient allés à Paris en famille, alors qu'Ambre n'était pas même encore née. Confortablement allongé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, à moitié endormi, il observait avec ravissement les lumières multicolores défilant par la fenêtre au-dessus de sa tête. Dans ces moments-là, il avait vraiment l'impression de ressentir l'immensité de l'univers autour de lui et, au lieu de se sentir minuscule et effrayé, il sentait presque des ailes lui pousser pour lui permettre de s'envoler rejoindre les lumières, qui se reflétaient dans ses grands yeux bleus d'enfant.

Un enfant, c'était ce qu'il avait l'impression de redevenir, tandis qu'il marchait vers la gare, sur les pavés de Minato Mirai, il sentait cette même palpitation de joie dans sa poitrine, une joie amplifiée par les rires de ses nouveaux amis qui l'entouraient.

- Oui, je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous, répondit-il finalement, merci !

Luffy eut un rire satisfait, Nami et Usopp lui rendirent un grand sourire et…

- Je suis aussi très content d'avoir rencontré Chopper, ajouta le blondinet en croisant le regard du plus jeune.

Les petites joues rebondies de ce dernier qui s'étaient déjà rosées de plaisir, eurent vite fait de virer au cramoisie. Il répliqua aussitôt en se trémoussant :

- Oi ! C'est pas parce que tu dis ça que ça va me faire plaisir, crétin ! Euh, je veux dire, euh, Sempai…

Les yeux de Chopper étaient à présent écarquillés d'horreur, les mains devant sa bouche, et donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à tout instant. Sanji n'aurait jamais pensé que transgresser la politesse due à un aîné pouvait entrainer ce genre de réaction. Les autres, eux, semblaient avoir l'habitude et riaient de bon cœur.

Et c'est ainsi que les passants devant la gare de Sakuragi-chô – qu'ils avaient finalement atteinte – assistèrent à une scène pour le moins insolite pour leurs mœurs et pudeur japonaises.

Sanji n'avait tout simplement pas pu résister.

Le petit coréen était probablement la personne la plus mignonne qu'il connaissait après, bien sûr, sa propre sœur. Non, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'attirer son kouhai dans une étreinte débordante d'affection. Le métis aurait sûrement regretté son geste, si Luffy n'avait pas lancé un « Trop cool, un câlin de groupe ! » enthousiaste avant de se jeter sur eux, entrainant Usopp sur son passage dans son étreinte étouffante.

Malheureusement pour les quatre garçons, la jolie rousse qui les accompagnait n'apprécia nullement les nombreux regards intrigués ou perplexes qu'ils attirèrent, et elle les sépara à coups de poings.

- Désolé Nami ! s'excusa le garçon au chapeau de paille, tandis que ses compères reprenaient leur souffle comme s'ils venaient de courir un cent mètres, pas fâchés que la jeune femme les ait sauvés de l'asphyxie.

Quelques minutes plus tard et ils se séparaient dans le hall de la gare, Chopper, Usopp et Nami prenant le train allant dans le sens inverse pour regagner l'immense gare de Yokohama où ils se disperseraient à nouveau dans les différentes lignes de trains. Dans le train en direction d'Ôfuna, Sanji luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Luffy, lui, dormait déjà sur son épaule, d'un air tellement serein qu'il ressemblait presque à un bébé.

Le blondinet avait déjà pu le constater quelques fois, les japonais semblaient être dotés d'une sorte de quatrième sens qui les réveillait à temps pour qu'ils ne ratent pas leur station, et ce soir là encore il pouvait observer les brochettes d'endormis sur les banquettes latérales de leur wagon. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les envier à ce moment même. Sûr qu'un jour, il aurait assimilé leur méthode et qu'il pourrait faire de même, mais avec la journée bien remplie qu'il avait eu, il doutait fort que ce soit le bon moment pour passer à l'entrainement.

Ils arrivèrent à Ôfuna, cherchèrent les quais 7-8 de la Yokosuka-line d'un air endormi et s'affalèrent à nouveau sur une banquette du train direction Kurihama. Luffy se remit en mode veille automatique. Pour faire passer le temps, Sanji sortit les purikura pris durant leur folle après-midi de son portefeuille et les regarda en souriant.

Pour le premier shoot, Luffy les avait pris de court – Nami et lui – en choisissant l'option agrandissant les yeux au maximum sur les photos, ce qui donnait définitivement l'impression que les yeux des deux métis allaient exploser. Au second, la jolie rousse avait réussi à feinter pour empêcher le singe surexcité de les faire ressembler à des aliens avec cette stupide option. Mais l'animal s'était vengé par la suite au moment de décorer les petites images : il lui avait dessiné des moustaches et avait fini par mettre à profit son cours de Français du matin en écrivant 'dinde', 'viande' et 'côte de porc' avec une encre rouge bien voyante, avant de se lasser et de passer le stylet à Chopper.

Ce dernier s'était empressé de customiser les photos suivantes en collant des stickers de pâtisseries un peu partout, en ajoutant des oreilles de chat à tout le monde et en écrivant avec des encres aux couleurs pastel. Après leur petite séance photo, ils avaient soigneusement découpé les petites photos avec des ciseaux du Game Center et se les était réparties entre eux, avant d'aller tester les nouvelles arcades de jeux qu'Usopp et Luffy avaient repéré en entrant dans le bâtiment.  
Sanji rangea, avec un autre sourire, les petites images colorées qui allaient à coup sûr venir illustrer les aventures du jour qu'il conterait dans son journal intime.

Kamakura, Kita-Kamakura, Zushi. Sanji se leva et secoua légèrement son ami par l'épaule pour le prévenir que sa station – Yokosuka – n'était plus très loin, juste au cas où.  
Le petit brun releva son chapeau de paille – qui lui était tombé sur le nez pendant son demi-sommeil – et hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de bailler. « Bonne nuit, Sanji » réussit-il à articuler en ajoutant même un petit signe de main, auquel le blondinet répondit en descendant du train. « Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Luffy ! ».

Le lycéen blond se dirigea vers la sortie principale de la gare et alla s'assoir au banc de l'arrêt de bus qui faisait face à la gare, épuisé. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait oublié de prendre ses cachets de testostérone au petit déjeuner, pas étonnant qu'il se sente aussi drainé de toute énergie, surtout avec le programme qu'il avait eu.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était qu'un des bus passant par son arrêt arrive et l'amène avant qu'il ne s'écroule de fatigue. Il aurait bien appelé sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le chercher, mais un des deux téléphones de la maison se trouvait dans la chambre parentale et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller son père qui devait partir tôt à Miyazaki le lendemain. Enfin, selon ses calculs probablement pas très corrects au vu de sa fatigue et de ses faibles résultats en maths, le bus n'allait pas tarder à arriver… d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas une dizaine de minutes qui passèrent, mais beaucoup plus et ce ne fut que grâce à la générosité hésitante d'un salaryman – qui se demandait sans doute si le jeune homme occidental parlait le japonais et pourrait le comprendre – qu'il put se réveiller du sommeil dans lequel il s'était laissé sombrer sans y prendre garde.

Le japonais eut tôt fait de lui désigner le bus qui attendait à l'arrêt. Le numéro du bus clignotait en rouge, indiquant qu'il était le dernier, et le blondinet remercia rapidement son sauveur avant de se précipiter dans le bus, juste à temps avant que le chauffeur ne ferme les portes.

Cependant la victoire n'était pas complète. Oui, il avait réussi à avoir le dernier bus et à ne pas se retrouver comme un clochard devant la gare de Zushi ou à devoir payer un des nombreux taxis, qui affluaient en général après les derniers bus pour récupérer les passagers malchanceux, mais non le bus dans lequel il était monté n'allait pas jusqu'à chez lui.

C'était le bus de Hayama et, autrement dit, il n'irait pas plus loin que la résidence secondaire de l'Empereur et Sanji allait devoir marcher un bon bout de temps avant de pouvoir regagner son lit douillet.

« Bon, disons que ça me prendra à peu près une demi-heure si je marche vite » relativisa le blondinet en son for intérieur. Heureusement pour lui, la chaleur avait disparue pour laisser place à une fraîcheur marine et nocturne, douce et agréable, qui soufflait d'ailleurs par une vitre ouverte du véhicule.

Vingt minutes de somnolences plus tard il descendait à Hayama avec d'autres passagers qui se dispersèrent sur les trottoirs du carrefour. A peine le bus eut-il fait demi-tour en direction de la gare des bus et que Sanji eut fait trois pas résignés, qu'une voix l'interpella. Oh, l'impression de déjà-vu. Il se retourna pour voir Roronoa Zoro, dit le blaireau, qui traversait le passage piéton sur son vélo pour le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'apostropha-t-il avec son merveilleux accent du Kansai, lorsqu'il arriva à côté du métis.

Il descendit de son vélo et attendit sa réponse.

- Ce n'est pas évident ? J'habite par-là ! Et je peux te retourner la question, esquiva habilement Sanji pour éviter d'avoir à expliquer qu'il avait dû prendre le dernier bus par défaut après s'être lamentablement assoupis à l'arrêt de bus.

Il se remit à marcher et constata avec surprise que Zoro fit de même, poussant son vélo à côté de lui. Ça alors, Roronoa daignait faire un bout de chemin avec lui !

- J'habite aussi par-là, et suis à temps partiel au 7/11 (**2**) plus haut sur la route.

- Tiens donc, et t'étais pas censé avoir une réunion au club de je sais plus trop quoi à la base ? Et ils ont le droit de laisser travailler un lycéen après le couvre-feu ?

Il avait regardé l'heure à son portable en descendant du bus et avait remarqué qu'il était déjà plus de vingt-trois heures.  
- De kendo. Oui, l'après-midi. Et bien sûr que non, je finis à 22 heures !

Cette réponse laissa le blondinet perplexe. Qu'est-ce que faisait Zoro dans les parages alors qu'il en avait fini avec son travail depuis plus d'une heure ?

- Roronoa ? fit brusquement le métis avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants d'une lueur mutine fixés sur l'autre jeune homme.

- Quoi ? répondit ce dernier dans un grognement et en évitant de le regarder. Sûrement qu'il sentait la moquerie arriver, et qu'il se doutait aussi bien que sa fierté allait prendre un sacré coup.

- Ne me dis tout de même pas que tu t'es perdu sur le chemin du retour…

Il y eut un silence pesant et il continua :

- Je veux dire… Depuis le magasin il n'y a qu'à suivre la route principale, puis tourner à gauche au niveau de la résidence secondaire de l'Empereur.

Le blondinet s'arrêta quelques secondes de marcher pour réfléchir et se souvint de la direction de laquelle le vert venait, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu en descendant du bus.

- Tu avais pris la droite, hein.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, et Zoro garda un silence obstiné en continuant d'avancer avec son vélo. Sanji se remit en marche pour le rattraper et, de nouveau à sa hauteur, lui demanda d'un air malicieux et légèrement moqueur :

- Alors comme ça t'as pas le sens de l'orientation ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts le regarda avec des sourcils froncé et haussa les épaules.

- C'est ton passe-temps favori de te foutre de la gueule des autres ? répliqua-t-il en grognant par une autre question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répondit le métis en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on se moque de mes cheveux de toute façon, continua l'autre en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Je ne me suis pas moqué de tes cheveux ! protesta Sanji avec véhémence et se demandant de quoi l'autre idiot voulait lui parler.

- Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi t'as ri ce matin alors ?!

- Quoi !? Mais j'ai pas rigolé pour ça, et c'est toi qui a critiqué mon sourcil en premier !

- Il est vraiment louche !

- Tes cheveux le sont aussi !

- Sourcil en vrille !

- Tête d'algue !

- Dartboard !

- Brocoli !

Il y eut un silence, puis Zoro demanda :

- Sanji, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Merci pour l'omamori au fait, ajouta le métis en se souvenant de la générosité de la pelouse vivante sur le chemin de la gare de Kanazawa-Hakkei.

- De rien. Même si ça m'a fait sacrément chié de le ramasser.

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel en se demanda comment il était possible d'être aussi désagréable.

La côte ouest de la ville de Yokosuka était peu habitée et peu éclairée, en comparaison à la côte opposée, qui bordait la baie de Tokyo et avoisinait Yokohama, partageant son agitation, ainsi que sa clarté électrique nocturne.  
A Akiya, la route principale de la côte que les deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de longer, les étoiles ne boudaient pas, et le ciel était comme incrusté de milliers diamants étincelants de mille feux au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sur la gauche de la route, derrière les maisons aux architectures tantôt modernes et astucieuses, tantôt traditionnelles et empruntes d'un charme incomparable, la colline les surplombait, sombre et semblant gigantesque. A droite, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue, scintillante sous le clair de lune, et faisait entendre son chant apaisant.

- Sincèrement, je ne me suis pas foutu de tes cheveux ce matin, enfin si, mais ça c'est après que tu m'ais fait une réflexion sur mon sourcil.

- Alors pourquoi t'as ri comme un débile ?

- Qui est-ce qui rit comme un débile ?! s'écria Sanji d'un air offusqué, tandis que la tête d'algue observait sa réaction avec intérêt.

Il shoota dans un petit caillou qui s'en alla rouler plus loin dans la pente douce que les deux lycéens descendaient. Cette face de brocolis commençait vraiment à lui pomper l'air, et en plus il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tenu à se lancer dans l'explication d'un malentendu aussi débile.

- Bon vas-y dis, insista l'algue en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé quand il vit que Sanji était décidé à faire la gueule.

- Tu viens d'Ôsaka non ?

- Ouais, mais quel rapport ?

- Ben juste que t'as l'accent du Kansai.

- Et donc ce n'est pas de mes cheveux dont tu te moquais, mais de mon accent ?

- Non ! C'est juste que j'en avais beaucoup entendu parler et que ben, en t'entendant parler j'ai su que c'était ça et… ça m'a fait rire. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien de mal !

Sanji avait d'ailleurs beau trouver son camarade de classe désagréable, rien que d'entendre son accent et les quelques particularités du dialecte du Kansai qu'il n'avait cessé d'utiliser dans le Kanto, cela le rendait tout de suite plus intéressant.

- … T'es vraiment con, hein, dit Zoro après avoir observé le blond d'un air blasé. Non en fait c'est pas que t'es con, reprit-il avant que le métis n'ait pu rétorqué quoique ce soit, c'est juste que t'agis comme une vraie gonzesse.

Le blond ne répondit pas.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda soudainement le lycéen aux cheveux verts en s'arrêtant pour scruter les alentours, stoppant la vague de panique qui était sur le point de submerger Sanji après la remarque plutôt… pertinente qui venait de lui être faite.

- Je ne sais pas, j'te suivais, répondit le blondinet avant de se rendre compte de la gaffe intergalactique qu'il avait faite : suivre Roronoa Zoro, digne représentant des handicapés du sens de l'orientation ainsi qu'il avait pu le constater quelques minutes plus tôt ?

Il avait signé son arrêt de mort, il ne retrouverait jamais le chemin de sa maison et il serait condamné à errer pour l'éternité avec un idiot complet en guise de compagnon d'infortune.

**(1)** Le plus grand quartier chinois (China Town) du Japon.

**(2)** 7/11, à prononcer « Seven eleven » nom d'une chaîne de combini

* * *

Voilà ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? ^^' Je l'espère en tout cas et j'attends vos avis en continuant l'écriture du chapitre suivant (en fait j'ai dû couper le chapitre 2 en… ben en deux parce que sinon c'était vraiment trop long 'o')

A la prochaine !  
Pocky :3


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre et cette fois vous noterez je n'ai pas pris six mois (mais c'est plus court par contre) ! :D

Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, ainsi qu'aux guests 5mondes-1passion, little k, kill kenny, Pauline, et les fausses guests Estrella-san et Tenshi Kamato *j'insèrerais bien une petite vaguelette et une note de musique ici mais sur c'est pas possible alors tant pis*

Cette fois-ci il y aura moins de gaffes de la part de Sanji, mais si vous trouviez que jusque-là Zoro n'était pas assez présent voilà de quoi vous faire plaisir (du moins je le pense 'o').

Ce chapitre vous est aimablement traduit en français compréhensible par Tenshi Kamato! Encore une fois sankyuu!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce fut la lumière vive du matin et le chant apaisant et mélodieux des vagues qui tirèrent Sanji de son sommeil. Il leva des petits yeux endormis vers son réveil tout en baillant : neuf heures moins dix.

Il resta quelques minutes immobile, émergeant peu à peu à la réalité… Ou plutôt se fut la réalité qui vint à lui brutalement, quand les événements de la veille firent irruption dans sa mémoire.

Il avait croisé le lycéen aux cheveux verts, alors qu'il avait raté le dernier bus allant jusqu'à son arrêt et avait dû prendre l'ultime bus s'arrêtant à Hayama. Il s'était perdu sur le chemin du retour avec Zoro.  
Enfin, Zoro l'avait perdu sur le chemin de retour – même s'il assurait le contraire.  
Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pris leur mal en patience et, en ayant exceptionnellement réussi à ne pas s'étriper en cours de route, avaient finis par regagner la route principale et puis… trou noir.

Le lycéen fronça les sourcils en se redressant sur son lit. Il portait encore ses habits de la veille, qui s'étaient froissés dans son sommeil. La douleur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il s'appuya sur son coude droit, ne manqua pas de lui faire conclure qu'il avait perdu connaissance et s'était effondré sur le bitume, le manque de sommeil et l'overdose d'efforts ayant eu raison de lui.

Tout ça devant Zoro qui, non, ne l'avait pas drogué au GHB dans le but de le violer, surtout qu'à présent il n'était plus une fille – ou plutôt n'y ressemblait plus – et que ce crétin de macho à tête d'algue n'avait certainement pas de penchants homo.

D'ailleurs Sanji ne lui semblait apparemment pas assez viril, et le lycéen aux cheveux verts aurait désormais encore plus de raisons de le traiter de gonzesse après qu'il l'ait vu s'écrouler sans force sur le sol.

Sanji soupira en observant son coude sur lequel un énorme bleu avait fleurit.  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de psychoter et de voir les hommes comme les pires monstres sur Terre. Après tout, il était désormais un des leurs et les femmes avaient aussi leurs défauts – bien que le blondinet ait du mal à l'admettre.

Roronoa l'avait ramené à sa maison presque sain et heureusement sauf, c'était bien la preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi rustre que Sanji s'entêtait à le croire.

Un vague sourire aux lèvres, le blondinet posa les pieds sur le parquet de sa chambre et faillit s'écrouler au sol, tant ses jambes étaient cotonneuses sous son poids.  
Qu'étaient-elles donc devenues, ses gambettes jolies mais puissantes, qu'il avait entrainées dur au fil des années pour pouvoir protéger son secret en cas d'urgence ?

Il se rassit un instant sur le matelas et ferma les yeux quelques instants, pendant qu'il rassemblait ses forces. Il fit un nouvel essai et pu cette fois se stabiliser et sortir de sa chambre. Il se dirigea à pas lents et quelque peu incertains en s'appuyant aux murs du couloir, jusqu'à l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée d'où montaient les voix de sa sœur et de sa mère.  
Son père avait dû déjà s'envoler pour Miyazaki, vu l'heure tardive qu'il était.  
Sanji était un peu déçu ne pas avoir pu l'embrasser avant qu'il ne parte.

Une fois en bas, dans l'entrée, il se rendit cependant compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules : le rire chaud de son camarade de classe faillit lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. Que ? Quoi ? Comment ? Roronoa Zoro était resté dormir ?

Son regard croisa son reflet décoiffé dans le miroir en face de lui, son T-shirt froissé, et l'idée de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que l'intrus parte lui traversa l'esprit, mais la voix de sa petite sœur le fit instantanément changer d'avis.

- Regarde, regarde, c'est là où on habitait avant !

Après la crise cardiaque, ce fut au tour du malaise vagal qui menaça d'emmener Sanji au tapis. Ambre n'avait pas sortit les albums photos de famille pour les montrer à la tête de gazon quand même !?

Le jeune homme parvint à se reprendre et à se précipiter dans la salle à manger, manquant de glisser sur le parquet. Il fit irruption dans la pièce en s'exclamant dans la langue de Molière :

- **Bon sang Ambre, on t'avait bien dit que…** Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table face à Zoro et sa sœur qui était assise sur ses genoux : une carte de France, une simple carte de France. Non rien, ajouta-t-il en se calmant alors que Zoro le dévisageait d'un air perdu et que le regard de la petite s'illuminait.

- **Grande sœur** ! Ohayô !

Les joues de Sanji perdirent en un instant leurs couleurs… avant que le blondinet ne se rappelle que le vert ne comprenait pas le français, et ne risquait donc pas de découvrir le pot aux roses. Un petit sourire forcé émergea sur son visage plus pâle que de coutume et il alla s'asseoir à la table, rendant son salut matinal à sa sœur et à Zoro qui se contenta de hocher virilement et zoroment la tête. Il se sentait déjà las alors que ce n'était que le matin.

- T'es tout pâle, lui fit remarquer Zoro en portant sa tasse de thé vert à ses lèvres. Tu vas pas encore t'évanouir au moins ?

- Tss, tu me prends pour qui ? répondit le blondinet au quart de tour, vexé qu'il revienne sur l'épisode de la veille.

- Allons, allons, intervint Emma en revenant de la cuisine, un plat de tartines grillées dans les mains et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sanji ne s'est pas évanoui, il s'est endormi, nuance.

Elle posa le plat au centre sur la table et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux dorés de son fils en chantonnant un petit **« Bonjour, bien dormi ?** ». Sanji contenta de grogner un « **'Jour** » pour toute réponse. Il prit une biscotte et se mis à la mâchonner avec mauvaise humeur, sans même se donner la peine de la tartiner de quoi que ce soit.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne ronfle habituellement pas quand on s'évanouit, dit simplement le lycéen à la peau mate en fixant avec un petit sourire amusé le blond aux airs revêches.

Sanji faillit s'étouffer en entendant Zoro. Il vida d'un trait le verre d'eau qu'Ambre s'empressa de lui apporter, tandis que le lycéen aux cheveux verts le regardait d'un air amusé. Le blond au visage rouge écrevisse lui rendit un regard noir, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle (et, accessoirement, sa contenance).  
« C'est normal de ronfler, hein, parce que je suis un mec, en fait. » se disait-il, pour se consoler de cette révélation parfaitement dégradante vis-à-vis de la jeune fille emprisonnée en lui.

Emma revint de la cuisine au même instant pour déposer un mug de thé au citron fumant devant son fils. Contrairement à ce dernier, elle semblait rayonner de bonne humeur.

- Tu ne manges pas Zoro-kun ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme se contenter de son thé vert. Si tu préfères un petit-déjeuner salé, je crois qu'il reste du riz et un pot de nattō dans le frigo, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, répondit Zoro en lui rendant son sourire, je ne mange pas le matin.

- Oh, dans ce cas laisse-moi te resservir un peu de thé, dit Emma avant de s'empresser d'aller chercher la théière d'eau brûlante dans la cuisine. Et Ambre, lâche-le un peu !

La petite fille s'était en effet réapproprié les genoux du jeune homme aux cheveux verts et lui faisait un câlin d'un air profondément satisfait. Le lycéen n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser et la petite ne broncha pas. Sanji, quant à lui, mâchonnait toujours sa tartine en dévisageant son vis-à-vis avec mauvaise humeur. Sa mère revint servir le thé.

- Encore merci d'avoir ramené mon fils à la maison, Zoro-kun.

Le blondinet n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont sa mère se comportait avec son camarade de classe. Il était vrai qu'elle devait se sentir soulagée que son fils n'ait pas été seul, lorsqu'il s'était endormi brusquement en plein milieu de la route, « Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! » se disait-il.

Et puis Ambre n'était quand même pas obligée de le coller comme ça !

- Ce n'est rien madame, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous remercier de m'avoir hébergé, répondit Zoro humblement.

- Dieu sait où tu te serais perdu sinon, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Sanji, passablement contrarié de constater qu'un spécimen de la branche des hommes des cavernes fusse capable de tant de politesse.

- Tss.

Emma les regarda avec amusement.

- Où habites-tu exactement Zoro ?

- J'ai de la famille qui m'héberge dans le sanctuaire un peu plus loin. Ou un peu plus près, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air incertain, qui fit pouffer de rire Sanji.

Néanmoins, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça sacrément classe. Habiter dans un sanctuaire shintô ? Ça pourrait être inspiré d'un manga. Le blondinet se repris de justesse, alors qu'un scénario de shōjo manga, bien romantique avec des pétales roses de cerisiers volant dans les airs, commençait à germer dans son esprit. _God gracious_, mais c'était quoi ce délire ?

Si ce crétin de Zoro devait être le personnage d'un manga, se serait d'un shōnen manga où il aurait un but bien ringard, du genre « devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde », se disait-il en se retenant de rire seul comme un idiot à la table du petit déjeuner.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Sanji raccompagnait l'autre lycéen au portail de la maisonnée, après que sa mère l'ait forcé à emporter quelques onigiri – qu'elle avait soigneusement disposés dans une boîte à bentō – et l'ait encouragé à revenir quand il le souhaiterait (encouragements largement approuvés par Ambre qui l'appelait déjà Zoro-nii (**1**) avec adoration, ce qui agaçait profondément son _vrai_ grand frère).

- Eh, Roronoa, commença le blondinet alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'apprêtait à enfourcher son vélo. Il portait encore son uniforme, qu'il n'avait pas pu changer depuis la veille, et son sac de cours pendait négligemment sur ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sourcil en vrille ?

Ledit « Sourcil en vrille » choisit d'ignorer l'insulte.

- Je me demandais, il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu as quitté Osaka ?

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question.  
La réponse eût tôt fait de lui parvenir, alors que son camarade de classe s'éloignait doucement dans la chaleur humide de l'été : « Pour devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde ». La mâchoire du blond se décrocha, tandis qu'il se demandait s'il avait atterrit dans le shōnen manga qu'il avait imaginé plus tôt, ne se doutant absolument pas qu'il était en fait le sujet principal d'une fanfiction complètement absurde…

Il reprit contenance et regarda Zoro rouler en direction de la plage. Quelques secondes de consternation passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à lui lancer un « La bonne direction, c'est de l'autre côté, crétin ! » salvateur.

- J-je le savais ! répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux verts en faisant néanmoins demi-tour sur son vélo.

Il n'oublia pas de fusiller du regard le blondinet lorsqu'il repassa devant lui, pour prendre – cette fois-ci – la bonne direction.

- M-merci de m'avoir ramené hier ! Finit par cracher avec mauvaise foi Sanji, le rouge aux joues.

- Bah c'est pas trop tôt, sourcil en vrille ! Répondit simplement l'autre sans se retourner.

Les iris bleus saphir du métis suivirent quelques instants Zoro, avant qu'il ne se décide à remonter la petite pente vers l'entrée de sa maison. Ambre était sortie dans le jardin, probablement pour jouer avec les deux chats errants que les Kuroashi nourrissaient depuis leur aménagement. Il fut accueilli par sa mère qui débarrassait la tasse de Zoro et le bol de céréales que sa petite sœur avait tranquillement englouti sur les genoux du jeune homme.

**- Tu ne nous avais pas parlé de ce Roronoa Zoro hier midi. Quel garçon bien élevé !**

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait en effet omis de mentionner la plante verte, lorsqu'il avait raconté sa première matinée au lycée à sa mère et sa sœur.

**- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il s'est montré d'une politesse tout à fait surprenante**, répondit-il, l'ironie pointant dans sa voix.

Sanji se réinstalla à la table du petit déjeuner pour finir ton thé. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il se posa sur les gélules qui l'attendaient à côté d'un verre d'eau. Les cachets de testostérone. Ceux qu'il était censé prendre matin et soir et qu'il avait oubliés la veille.  
Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

C'était parfaitement injuste. S'il prenait ces médicaments, c'était accepter de devenir un homme et aider son corps pour cela. Mais s'il ne les prenait pas, sa transformation – bien que ralentie – ne s'arrêterait quand même pas et toute son énergie serait consumée par son corps, le laissant faible et exténué.

Au final, ses parents avaient beau avoir voulu lui laisser choisir ce qu'il voudrait devenir, le choix, il ne l'avait pas. Pas du tout. Il se sentait presque trahi. Trahi par son propre corps…

La voix de sa mère lui parvint de la cuisine, en même temps que le bruit de la vaisselle qu'elle était en train de faire :

**- Je t'ai posé tes cachets sur la table aussi, ne les oublies pas, tu as bien vu ce qui t'est arrivé hier…**

La remarque d'Emma le fit lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, inspirant bruyamment en espérant dénouer le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

**- J'ai pensé que c'était mieux d'éviter de te les donner devant ton ami. Tu as l'air de t'être bien adapté, hein !** Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse, tandis que le lycéen se mordait à présent la lèvre inférieure en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Il finit par craquer.

**- Tu rigoles ?! Hier il m'a traité de gonzesse ! Peu importe combien de cachets j'avalerai, ça ne sera jamais assez !  
**  
Jamais assez, car rien ne pourrait changer son cœur de fille, mais déjà trop à son goût pour son corps masculinisé.

Sanji se leva brusquement. Il ignora sa mère qui tenta de le retenir – inquiète – et quitta la salle à manger pour rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage, où il piocha dans le placard quelques habits propres.

**- Sunny… Tu veux que je te fasse couler le bain ?** Demanda Emma d'une petite voix, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et se triturant les doigts, ne sachant que faire pour apaiser sa fille. Elle l'avait appelé 'Sunny'. L'inquiétude faisant revenir ses habitudes au galop.

**- Inutile, je vais juste prendre une douche**, répondit Sanji d'un ton qui laissait parfaitement entendre qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter, en laissant retomber le pan de tissu vert tendre qui fermait le placard.

Le jeune homme ressortit de sa chambre et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée.  
Il se glissa dans la salle de bain – ou plutôt la petite pièce servant à se déshabiller, adjacente à la salle d'eau entièrement carrelée – et tira le rideau derrière lui.  
Evitant de se regarder dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo, il balança ses affaires propres dans un coin, jeta ses affaires sales dans la machine à laver et poussa finalement la porte en verre de la salle d'eau.

Sanji se laissa tomber sur un tabouret en plastique rouge, à côté de la baignoire inutilisée, se saisit du pommeau et alluma l'eau froide. Il laissa pleuvoir l'eau en cascade sur son visage, pour chasser les larmes de colère et de tristesse qui jusqu'à présent n'avaient pas cessé de couler.

De toute façon, être une femme ou bien un homme, qu'est-ce que c'est sinon devoir se comporter selon une étiquette sociale bien définie ? Mettre du maquillage et faire sa délicate, ou avoir les cheveux courts et faire le dur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas tout simplement être soi-même et pouvoir exposer sa sensibilité, qu'on ait quelque chose entre les jambes ou non, et sans se faire dévisager désagréablement ? Au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin de jouer la comédie. Enfin, dans un pays comme le Japon, où garder ses émotions pour soi est essentiel, c'était sûrement trop demandé.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de douche glacée, il se calma enfin. De la fenêtre rectangulaire de la pièce, le chant des énormes cigales japonaises et les cris enthousiastes de sa sœur lui parvenait. Les ombres des feuilles des arbres du jardin s'agitaient sur les murs carrelés.

Un petit sourire finit par naître sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage que les pleurs avaient rougi. La vie n'était pas si pourrie après tout. Il y avait toujours des hauts et des bas, et si le jeune homme se sentait à présent au plus bas, il était au moins sûr qu'il ne pouvait que remonter.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et, attrapant sa serviette, se demanda si l'algue humaine, alias le futur meilleur bretteur du monde, était bien arrivée à destination.

* * *

(**1**) Zoro-nii : raccourci de « Zoro Nii-san » : « grand frère Zoro »

* * *

Fin du chapitre *encore une fois j'aimerais bien mettre une note de musique ici... arf* J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Honnêtement je n'avais pas prévu de finir le chapitre comme ça, mais après tout je me suis dit "pourquoi pas?" : Sanji est dans une situation que l'on peut imaginer difficile à vivre, il est fatigué de ne pas avoir pris ses médicaments la veille, il fait chaud et humide, c'était la rentrée, c'est donc normal qu'il craque e.e/

Je vais me mettre à la rédaction du chapitre 5, mais comme j'ai un OS Kid x Law qui me trotte dans la tête, je vais peut-être me "débarrasser" de ça en premier pour après pouvoir me concentrer à fond sur "And then I became a boy". Est-ce qu'il y a parmi vous des lectrices qui aiment ce pairing? x)

... Non en fait j'avancerai l'écriture du chapitre 5 dès que j'aurai de l'inspiration et pareil pour le OS (que je ne suis même pas sûre d'écrire en fait), parce que si je commence à me dire que je veux d'abord écrire le OS avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre et que je fais un blocage dessus... ben je vais mettre encore six mois pour updater cette fic (et c'est pas cool!) u.u

Bref, je vais faire de mon mieux! e.e/ gambaruuu!

Et sinon, sauriez-vous deviner les personnages qui incarneront** le/la prof d'histoire, le/la prof de maths, le/la prof d'anglais et l'infirmier(ière)**? Allez, c'est facile pour l'Histoire, les maths et l'infirmier(ière) :P (edit : je sais pas pourquoi j'ai marqué que c'était facile pour deviner le/la prof de maths... parce qu'en fait pas du tout xD Désolée pour le bug)

A la prochaine! Oh, et bonne St Valentin (ou St Sans-Valentin pour celles dans mon cas xD)!

Pocky


End file.
